


Geordie Love Story

by ReaderFan



Category: Geordie Shore - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Dating, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two best friends from the Geordie Shore start exploring different relationship options, sparks are soon to fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Intro: (Everything in the house is still the same except for one thing. Holly isn’t still crushing on James anymore, Charlotte is still crushing on Gary (Gaz), Vicky and Ricci are still together and Sophie is still dating her boyfriend){Some of the people will be a little or a lot Out Of Character}

Geordie Shore...

It is the beginning of a new season in the Geordie Shore house and everyone is on their way super excited for the new adventures that await them.

(Let’s see what they’re doing a couple of hours before heading over the house)

Sophie: So what have the two of you been up to this holiday?

Charlotte: Nothing much but I’ve been thinking a lot lately.

Holly: Me too.

Sophie: What have you been thinking about, Hols?

H: I’ve decided that I can be happy without James. He has a girlfriend so I won’t wait around for him anymore. I want to be happy and I now see that I can be happy without him.

C: Yeah. We’re gonna get mortal together!

H: You know it.

S: And you Char, what have you been thinking of?

C: I’m finally ready for Gaz and I want to date him now.

S: Are you going to tell him straight forward or are you going to leave small hints?

C: I don’t know, I haven’t thought so far yet.

S: What did you think so far?

C: That I want him to shag me into yesterday.

S: Of course you do.

H: I know, let’s leave him small hints that will have him crawling into your bed by the end of tomorrow.

S: Operation Gaz and Charlotte shag to the end of the world.

C: Let’s drink to that.

WooHoo.

That’s how they spent their afternoon before it was time to go to the Geordie Shore house...

James spent his break with his bird Kara, doing what boyfriends and girlfriends do.

Dan spent his holiday trying to get better at pulling birds, trying to get better than the bucking squad.

Vicky and Ricci have been happy in their relationship, they were the first people with a successful relationship in the Geordie Shore house and they were proud of it.

Scott and Gaz...

Scott and Gary (Gaz) spent most of their whole break together, getting to know each other better. They were currently in the gym getting buff for the Geordie house.

Scott: So Gaz what are we going to do about all this?

Gaz: I don’t know, how do you want to go about it.

S: I say, we don’t tell anyone seeing as it is none of their business.

G: I agree but do we continue the way we’ve always been or what?

S: I was thinking that we just continue the way we’ve always been but we don’t overdo it.

G: And no more pulling.

S: But won’t they get suspicious if we don’t?

G: Oh, so you would rather shag someone else just so that they will not get suspicious huh?

S: I could never be able to do that to the new love of my life.

G: Then it’s settled.

S: I guess it is. So how far are you with your packing?

G: Done, finished last night.

S: But we went clubbing last night and got back at 2.

G: I was too excited to sleep so I packed. How far are you?

S: My brother helped me this morning before I came.

G: So you have everything.

S: Just need to add my beauty things then I’m done.

G: Beauty things? (He asked amusingly)

S: I saw you buying all your hair products, aftershaves, body sprays and other essentials.

G: A man has to look dashing at all times.

S: But it’s funny when I do it?

G: Let’s face it I’m more handsome than you.

S: You’re mistaken.

G: I am.

S: Are we seriously arguing about who is hotter?

G: I am.

S: Fine, but my eyes will give yours a run for their money.

G: Whatever.

S: So we’re done?

G: We’re done.

S: Geordie Shore get ready coz the “Bucking Squad” is on their way!!!

G: To relationships, alcohol and family.

S: Hear. Hear...

Geordie House...

The first ones to arrive were Scott and Gary.

S: This house looks mint!

G: Woo. We sharing a room again?

S: What kind of question is that? Of course we are. The bucking squad can’t be split up.

G: Let’s go choose our room.

Scott and Gaz chose the only room in the house that had only two beds in it. They were lying on their bed when they heard the front door opening. The quickly got up, fixed themselves up and went out to see who else arrived.

S: James! (He exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

J: Hey, look who it is, I can’t believe the “Bucking Squad” got here before us.

G: Well believe it.

They hugged each other and they all sat down on the couches, Scott and Gary sharing one. 

G: So what you been up to?

J: I’ve spent almost every day with me bird.

Scott and Gaz gave each other a strange look.

J: You won’t know how it feels to have a bird until you have one too.

G: Oh believe me we know.

J: Shagging a different bird every night doesn’t mean you know what it’s like dating somebody.

S: ... (Just before Scott could retort the door opened revealing Dan, Vicky and Ricci.)

G: Ah, the happy family is here.

R: Happy family?

S: Yes, mom, dad and son.

V: You guys still haven’t changed have you?

S: Why would we? We’re perfect just the way we are.

V: You two are insufferable pigs.

G: And I see that the same Vicky is back.

V: There is no other way.

They all hugged.

J: So did youse come together.

D: No, they arrived when I was about to come in, so I waited for them.

R: So who else is here?

S: Just us, we were here first.

V: And let me guess, youse are sharing?

J: They are and they took the only room with only two beds in it.

V: Ricci and I wanted that one!

G: Well you snooze you lose.

V: You might as well share, no one wants to hear OR see youse two shagging the slag’s you bring home.

R: No we don’t.

The masses went up to their rooms. The girls all had to share one large room, while Dan, James and Ricci shared one room but Ricci spent most of his nights in Vicky’s bed.

V: So the ditsies are the only ones who aren’t here yet?

D: There they come.

C: Woo!

S: Hi everyone!

H: Hello.

C: Well looky who is here?

S: Yeah everyone is here.

C: Well I want to get mortal tonight!!!

H: We all do Charlotte.

After hearing that Charlotte ran up to the girls room.

H: Gaz, you’ve been quiet quite since we got here.

G: I didn’t have anything to say.

S: Well do you see how hot Charlotte looks.

Scott and Gaz shared a look before Scott spoke up.

S: I think it’s getting late. Let’s get ready.

Everyone: Let’s do it.

xxx

G: Thanks for that.

S: I didn’t do that only for you.

G: Still thanks.

S: Anytime.

A/n1: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there’s more to come, don’t worry. Anyways here’s a bit of Geordie slang that I’ve picked up on.

A/n2: Geordie slang:

Bird- girlfriend, girl.

Mortal- drunk, wasted.

Mint- fresh, cool, good.

Shag- I’m sure you know what that means.

Pulling- Figure it out.

 

A/n3: Personal thoughts will be in italics and be bolded...


	2. Chapter Two...

Thoughts are going to be in inverted commas...  
XXX

S: So how are we going to play it tonight?

G: Let’s just get through it. It’s the first night so it cannot be that difficult.

S: Okay.

xxx

V: So girls what’s been happening, any new relationships?

S: Joel is still with us, so there’s nothing new there. Holly’s over James.

V: Really?

H: Yes, I think it’s time that I start shagging boys again.

V: Good and you Charlotte?

C: Gaz is going to be mine.

V: Do you think he’s interested in you?

C: He’s always interested in me.

V: No, but do you think he is interested in you now?

C: Duh.

"V: This brods are crazy if they think I believe what they’re saying. I know that Holly isn’t over James and I don’t think Gary still likes Charlotte."

V: He didn’t even look at you when you came in.

C: He’s not trying to make it obvious that he wants me, especially after the kiss we shared at the end of last summer.

V: Did he call you once, while we were on break?

C: No but that’s just how Gary is.

V: Anyways, how far are you I’m ready to leave now.

H: I’m done.

S: Me too.

C: Lets go.

Charlotte was wearing a really short and tight red dress.

Sophie was wearing a white short and tight dress.

Holly was wearing a leopard print tight, tight mini skirt and shirt.

Vicky was wearing a blue short and tight dress.

All the girls were finally ready.

xxx 

G: Finally, why do you always take so long to get ready?

C: Babe, We need our time to look the way we look.

G: O-okay. (He stuttered)

C: What’s wrong?

G: Nothing.

C: Okay, if you say so.

S: So, is everyone ready?

Yes!

Club...

Drinks started rolling as soon as they got there. James was standing off in the corner drinking and dancing. Vicky and Ricci were off at the bar snogging (kissing). Dan was standing with a group of birds trying to get one, but not actually succeeding. Holly, Charlotte and Sophie were already hammered. Dancing and falling around on the ground. Scott and Gaz were off in another part of the club “socialising” with the birds there.

G: So how are you feeling?

S: Its fine. We’re coping.

G: you sure?

S: Yeah, nothing’s happened yet so I’m good.

G: Okay.

S: Should I go get us something to drink?

G: Yes please.

Meanwhile...

C: Have you seen Gary?

S: No. I haven’t seen him or Scott the whole night.

H: Let’s go ask Ricci and Vicky, they might know where they are.

C: Okay.

....

C: Have you seen Gary?

R: What, are you after him again?

V: Yes, she said she’s ready for Gary now.

R: Really?

H: Why are the both of you asking the same questions?

V: We think alike.

R: but Charlotte, do you think he wants you this time round because whenever he’s approached you in the past you’d shag him and then forget about him.

C: Aggg, can you just tell me where he is?

V: We don’t know.

R: Go find Scott and then you’ll find Gaz.

S: We can’t find him either.

V: Then, let’s go ask Dan and James, they’re both standing around doing nothing. (She said pulling a standard “Vicky” face)

R: James has a bird and Dan’s trying to pull.

V: Yeah, emphasis on TRYING.

C: Can we go?

V: Okay, Ricci don’t forget my drink.

R: Wouldn’t dare.

Gaz and Scott

G: Do you think we should get out of here?

S: What will the others think?

G: I don’t know and frankly, I don’t care.

S: What’s wrong?

G: Nothing.

S: I know something is wrong now spill.

G: Uh, let’s go somewhere else and if the rest ask us later we tell them we picked up a few birds and went home.

S: They will be fuming when they find out we left without them but lets go.

G Thanks.

S: Can we talk if we go?

G: Yes, let’s go to a quiet place.

S: Okay.

xxx

H: Do any of you know where either Scott or Gaz are?

J: Nah, aren’t they off somewhere pulling a bird?

V: We can’t find them.

J: You’re also looking for them? I always thought you were a heartless b... (He was cut off)

V: You better shut up if you know what’s good for you.

J: Okay, misses.

C: Dan, where are Scott or Gaz?

D: Haven’t seen them. I only saw them when we got here and they went over to a group of birds.

R: Think they went home?

J: I wouldn’t put it past them.

V: That’s a douche bag move.

J: I can’t believe they’d be inconsiderate.

C: Okay, let’s all go home now.

V: You just want to go so that you can ruin Gaz and Scott’s time.

C: Exactly.

V: Okay, let’s go. I don’t mind messing up their time.

S: Neither do I.

H: Mmmhmm.

C: Holly, you’re mortal.

H: So i-is Char-charlotte and Ho-holly. Wait I’m Ho-holly. Ye-yes Sophs drunk too. (She slurred)

V: Let’s go before these ditsies embarrass us.

R: I agree.

J: Yeah, I’m over this.

D: Me too.

V: Dan, where is your bird? (She mocked)

D: No one interested me.

V: If you say so, now lets go.


	3. Chapter Three...

Cafe’

S: So what’s up?

G: Three months in this house. Do you think we’ll be able to handle it?

S: What do you mean?

G: We won’t have any alone time, with them always around and I think Charlotte is coming on to me.

S: Okay, firstly I know she’s coming on to you and secondly we’ll make time for the one’s important in our lives. We’ll just have to find excuses to leave the house.

G: Exactly, we’re the “Bucking Squad” we don’t need an excuse to leave. We just tell em with have birds to meet.

S: I could do that.

G: You better because I won’t let them be the crash of my relationship.

S: Me too.

S: So coffee’s nice?

G: What do you want?

S: Are you ready to go home? (He said with a fake innocent smile playing across his lips)

G: What will I do with you? (He laughed, clearly amused by Scott’s antics)

S: So can we? I’m really lonely right now.

G: Let’s go.

xxx

Geordie house an hour later

C: Gaz!!! (She shouted as soon as they got in the house)

(Scott and Gaz having heard all the racket downstairs, quickly got out of their bed, fixed themselves up and then went downstairs)

S: Look who’s finally home. (He said rather cheery)

V: Where did you go?

G: We came home.

V: Why did you come home?

G: We can leave anytime we want too.

V: We arrived together we’re suppose to leave together.

J: Yeah, you could have at least told us that you’re leaving.

G: We don’t owe you anything. We got birds and we weren’t going to stand around and wait for you to finish.

V: That’s a dick move to pull. You douche bag, prick. (She said grabbing Ricci’s arm) Let’s go babe, I don’t have time to stand and talk with this twat.

S: Goodnight to you too, Vicky.

V: Twat.

C: I missed you Gaz. (She slurred, throwing herself into Gaz’s arms)

G: I missed you too Charlotte, but you’re drunk let’s get you to bed.

C: Okay. (She said rather awake right now.)

Charlotte gave Holly and Sophie knowing looks before allowing Gaz to carry her up the stairs to her room.

 

Meanwhile...

G: Here you go, now go to sleep. (He said putting Charlotte on her bed before turning away)

C: Wait, don’t go

G: You need to sleep.

C: Cuddle with me?

G: No Char, you’re drunk.

C: I want you, Gary. I want you to shag me.

G: Char, you’re drunk I won’t take advantage of you like that.

C: But I want to. (She said getting up from bed and throwing herself on Gaz then successfully wrapping her legs around his waist)

G: No, Charlotte.

C: I’m not letting you go.

G: Charlotte please.(Charlotte cut him off by kissing him)

Gaz kissed her back but then pulled away when Vicky, Ricci, Sophie and Holly walked in.

H: Goooood. (She slurred, obviously being as drunk as Charlotte was a few minutes ago)

V: Get out of our room, you worthless twat and if you want Charlotte like always, take her with you.

G: Twat? What did I do to you?

V: I suggest you leave before you find out what I will do to you.

G: Fine. Bitch. (He mumbled under his breath as he untangled Charlotte’s legs from his waist and put her back on her bed)

C: He called you a bitch. (She slurred as she immediately fell asleep)

R: That’s disrespectful to Vicky, Gary.

G: She’s always been disrespectful to me so she should deal with it. Good night everyone. (He said as he walked out of the room)

xxx 

G: Scott, where are you? (He shouted entering his and Scott’s room)

S: Coming. What’s wrong?

G: Uh, Charlotte kind of kissed me.

S: What do you mean “kind of” (He asked suddenly getting defensive)

G: She made out with me.

S: And?

G: I uh, kissed her back, but it didn’t mean anything. I promise you.

S: The first chance you get you take her, I should have seen this coming.

G: It’s not like that. I stopped her.

S: On your own?

G: Uh, actually not. The others came in the room. But... (Scott cut him off)

S: I suggest that you shut up now.

G: I’m really sorry, Scott.

S: I think I’ll sleep on my bed tonight.

G: Don’t do that.

S: If I’m ever the one kissing someone then you can decide but now it’s my turn, goodnight Gary.

G: Scott?

S: See you in the morning.

(Sad sigh)

 

A/n: So i guess you guys now know who the gay love story is about huh? And if you don’t then I feel sorry for you. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More to come in due time.


	4. Chapter Four...

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone in the house can feel the tension in the air but everyone is assuming it’s over the argument between Vicky and the boys.

It was just Ricci, James, Sophie and Vicky awake… Charlotte and Holly were smashed last night so now they had a massive hangover, Dan was asleep and no one knew anything about Scott and Gaz.

V: First night back and I’ve already been in a fight. With Scott and Gaz of all people!!!

R: Forget about them, they don’t mean anything.

J: Yeah.

R: Last night was… wow.

J: Yeah, I agree.

So: You know what’s the weird thing?

V: What?

So: Scotty T and Gaz aren’t in each other’s beds.

V: And…?

So: They always end up in each other’s beds when they mortal and don’t have birds with them.

R: And what’s up now?

So: Their like both lying in their own beds facing away from each other.

J: Why?

So: I don’t know.

D: I do. (Dan said coming down the stairs from the boys room)

V: Why?

D: The happy couple was arguing last night.

V: About what?

D: I don’t know I was smashed.

R: Maybe they were arguing about whose hair is better.

J: Or who has the best outfit.

V: Or maybe even about whose bird was better.

So: I think it’s what Vicky said.

Meanwhile…

S: Gary, you awake?

G: Mmmm. (He grumbled)

S: I said are you awake! (He half whispered, half shouted)

G: Yes! (He jumped) Sheesh.

S: We need to talk.

G: Gah, not so early in the morning, I’m still a little pissed from last night’s drinking.

S: And you think I’m not. I friggan had more to drink than you did but this is important.

G: I’m sure it’ll still be important after I’ve had breakfast and properly woken up.

S: No it’s important!!!!

G: So is my grumbling tummy! Now move! (He threatened)

S: Fine!!!

G: (I know we need to talk and I also know how the “We need to talk” conversation goes, so I’ll try to stall it into oblivion. I really don’t want to have that conversation… not now, now later, not EVER)

Gaz goes to the bathroom, showers and brushes his teeth. He goes downstairs where Vicky, James, Ricci, Sophie and Dan were.

G: Oh look, the witch is up.

V: Twat.

G: Is that the way to greet family?

V: it’s the way to greet slags, twats and apparently you. (She says with disgust)

G: So what’s for breakfast?

V: We already ate.

D: There’s cereal, if you want I can make for you.

G: Thank you! (He stresses the words looking at Vicky)

D: So what’s up between you and Scott?

G: Why?

D: Really?

G: Nothing big, just dispute before team members.

J: What about?

G: …. (Before Gaz could answer, the telephone started ringing) (Vicky stood up and went over to answer)

V: Good morning.

…

V: Yes, Anna?

…

V: In an hour?

…

V: Okay, I’ll tell them.

…

V: Okay, thank you bye.

R: Who’s going?

V: Twiddle dumb and twiddle twat.

S: Was that Anna? (Scott asked as he came downstairs)

D: Yes. (He said eagerly) You and Gaz are going to…

V: Don’t look at me.

G: You took the phone call!

V: Fine, she wants you on the part bus in an hour for a hen party.

S: Really? It’s eight in the morning and I just woke up.

V: Next time drink less and wake up earlier.

S: Whatever. What’s for breakfast?

V: Pigs.

Dan shook head and handing him a bowl of cereal.

D: here you go.

V: Why are you acting like their maid?

D: I was being helpful.

V: And I’ll pretend to believe that.

D: It’s the truth.

V: mmmmm.

About fifteen minutes after that Scott and Gaz got up to go get ready for the hen party.

S: We still need to talk you know.

G: not now, we need to get to work.

45 minutes later…

V: Geesh, what straight guy takes that long to get ready?

S: Any straight guy who wants to look as good as I do right now.

V: As if.

G: We need to go.

C: Wait, don’t go. (Charlotte stated as she ran downstairs towards the door where Gaz stood)

C: you can’t leave without saying goodbye to us.

G: Goodbye Charlotte.

C: No not like that. (She said bringing her lips close to his but he pulled away as soon as he realized what she was doing)

G: I need to go.

With that Gaz and Scott left the house. Scott happily left with a smirk forming on his lips

…

C: What was that?

So: Maybe he didn’t want to kiss you in front of everyone.

C: Yeah. My Gary is kind of on the shy side when it comes to relationships.

V: (Really? I feel sorry for the dumbness that is Charlotte)


	5. Chapter Five...

***Hen Party***

Gary’s POV

Scott and I get to this hen party and there’s just this sea of birds and then the bride to be but they are all just sitting in the bus and talking.

G: We have to do something, fast.

S: What?

G: I do the music and you start off on the drinks.

S: Okay.

We did that for a full hour and the party was now well under way. I left the music playing and started serving drinks and partying with the girls. One of the birds started following Scott around. As the night went on the girls started getting wilder and wilder. The bride wanted to take body shots off of both of us and we let her. The girl that was following Scott around went over and kissed him while the bride was taking body shots off of us and she didn’t stop until she was out of breath and Scott started smiling. About another two hours later the party was over and the girls started leaving.

G: I want to talk now.

S: Okay, where do you want to go?

G: Let’s stay here. It’s private and we still have to clean it up anyways.

S: Okay.

(They went to the back of the bus and sat down)

S: So… (He was cut off)

G: Wait. What you did tonight, did you only do it to get back at me for kissing Charlotte last night?

S: Do what?

G: Kissing that girl?

S: I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me.

G: But you liked it. I saw you smiling.

S: It was all for good fun. I wanted the girl to have fun.

G: So is it going to be like this every time we work?

S: (He sighed) Sorry.

G: You always say that.

S: Why are you mad at me you did the exact same thing last night.

G: I know but I apologized and I told you what happened. I didn’t kiss her intentionally. She kissed me and I know I kissed her back but it’s just old habits. I’m trying to change for you, for us but it is difficult and then you just snog another bird the first chance you get!

S: Like I told you! I wasn’t necking on her she came to me, I didn’t even kiss her back but you kissed Charlotte back!

G: I know but I told you why! I like you not her. I’m with you! I don’t want to be with Charlotte! Why don’t you get that!?

S: I understand, I just want things to go back to the way they were this summer.

G: I know me too. It’s going to be difficult living in this house with everything that has happened before but we have to try if we want our relationship to go anywhere.

S: I know.

G: Do you think we should tell?

S: The others?

G: Yeah.

S: Not yet. I don’t think it’s the right time but if you want to tell then… (He was cut off)

G: No, no. I don’t. I like things the way they are right now, well except for the fighting and the birds.

S: Yeah, I don’t like that too.

G: So can we stop the arguing?

S: I’ll stop if you do.

G: Deal. (He said holding out his hand)

S: I’m not taking your hand.

G: Then how do you want to settle our deal?

S: Come here and I’ll show you.

G: I don’t want to.

S: Then I’ll make you. (He said pulling Gaz towards him and kissing him)

They continued kissing for a while and then Scott pulled Gaz on to him on the couch they were sitting on. Gary was now on top of him. They continued kissing and didn’t stop until there was a knock on the door of the bus. They both quickly jumped up.

G: Come in! (He shouted)

: Are you guys done cleaning up?

G: No, not yet.

: Can you hurry up because I have to get the bus back to the company?

G: Okay, give us fifteen minutes.

: Okay. (He said leaving)

G: That was close.

S: We’ve been having a lot of close calls lately.

G: Yeah, we need to stop those.

S: But I can’t stop kissing you.

G: No I mean we have to be more careful.

S: Okay. Now let’s clean up.

G: We can’t waste these can we? (He asks holding up the last bottle of alcohol on the bus)

S: No we can’t.

They finished the bottle of Vodka while cleaning up the bus. The guy came to take the bus once they were done and then they went back to the house.

~~~Geordie House~~~

When they got to the house they saw that the guys were getting ready.

G: Where you off too?

J: We’re going to the gym, want to join us?

G: Is it just you lads going?

R: No we forced the girls to come too.

G: Then I’d rather stay here.

S: Yeah, the two of us can go later.

J: Okay, enjoy yourselves. (He said going upstairs, probably to go get the girls)

R: Yeah mate. (He said following James up the stairs)

G: Now I get to avoid Vicky and Charlotte in one go.

S: I’m pretty sure she’ll want to stay once she hears that you’re not going along.

G: Don’t joke like that plus I think James won’t allow her to stay.

S: You hope.

G: Yes I hope, let’s go out back until they leave.

S: You go I’ll go grab us a few beers.

G: Okay. (He said looking around and giving him a quick peck on the lips)

___Kitchen___

V: I hear you’re not going with us to the gym.

S: Yeah and?

V: I see Gaz has you on a tight leash. (She smirks)

S: Go on believing that if you want to, I’m just here to grab some beers for us.

V: So now you’re even carrying his drinks for him.

S: I actually care about the people I live with, maybe you should try it sometime.

V: I do care about the people I live with, more than you know and that’s why I’m telling you to watch out.

S: Watch out for what?

V: Protect what you love before someone steals it from you.

S: What do you mean? Wait, what do you know?

V: Just saying. (She says taking a water from the fridge and leaving the kitchen)

Scott stood starring after her for a little while before taking beers for Gary and himself and going out back where Gary was waiting…


	6. Chapter Six...

***Outside***

G: Everyone gone?

S: Yeah.

G: What took you so long?

S: I just had a weird conversation with Vicky.

G: Aren’t all conversations with Vicky weird?

S: No but it felt like she knew something.

G: You mean about us?

S: Yeah.

G: Why, what did she say?

S: She was like protect what you love before someone steals it from you.

G: Like, did you let something slip or what?

S: Nah, I didn’t say a thing, like when I got to the kitchen she first started bitching about me running after you serving you and all that and then she said that.

G: Weird. Well I don’t think she knows anything because if she did, wouldn’t she go around telling everyone?

S: I thought the exact same thing.

G: Well let’s forget about that for now and enjoy the alone time we have.

S: I love that idea. (He says going to join Gary on the beach chair where he’s sitting)

They finished drinking one bottle of beer each and then Scott lies down next to Gary.

S: I need to tell you something.

G: What is it?

S: I love you. (He said with a smile)

G: What do you want?

S: Nothing, I really mean it. I love you.

G: Oh, I love you too, Scotty.

They laid there for a while. Scott was busy drawing random shapes on Gary’s chest while Gary’s head rested in Scott’s shoulder.

G: What are you thinking? (He breathed out after a while)

S: This is the first time that I’ve been truly happy with someone and I just don’t want to lose it.

G: What makes you think that you’ll lose it? Lose me?

S: I always mess up relationships. I had a bird when I first came into this house and I cheated on her the first night I was here without even batting an eyelash. What makes you think that I might not do the same thing to you?

G: Well I’m not a girl and we live together plus I know that you love me and I love you.

S: Yeah but still.

G: But nothing. I won’t allow you to cheat on me.

S: Oh really huh?

G: Yep.

S: And how are you going to get that right.

G: I have my ways.

S: Tell me about it.

G: Why should I tell you if I’d rather show you?

Gaz sat down on Scott’s thighs straddling him before Scott could even answer his question. He then went to work on Scott’s neck kissing and sucking at his neck sure to leave marks later. He then proceeded to pulling Scott up and having him follow him to their room. He locked their room door and started turned around to see that Scott was busy undressing himself.

G: A little impatient aren’t we?

S: The last time I banged you was a whole week ago.

G: Who said anything about you banging me?

S: You know I don’t really like bottoming.

G: Neither do I but I do it for you so you’re going to be my bitch now.

S: If you put it like that then there’s no way I could possibly disagree with you.

Gary finished undressing himself and then went to lie on Scott.

#$%*@ #$%*@ #$%*@ #$%*@ #$%*@ #$%*@ #$%*@

By their fourth round Scott is topping again but they stop when they hear the front door opening.

S: Shit!

G: Get off me.

S: But I’m not done yet.

G: Go finish it in the bathroom before someone comes up here! (He said pushing Scott off of him)

When Scott left the room for the bathroom Gaz got up and got dressed, fixed his hair then went downstairs where he could hear Holly and Charlotte.

G: You girls have a good time?

H: An amazing time.

G: So youse like going to the gym now.

V: What are they talking about they didn’t even do anything there.

C: Except that lad in the bathroom. (She laughed looking at Holly)

G: You banged a lad at the gym.

H: NO! We’re ladies. I sucked him off. (She also laughed)

G: Are you guys drunk?

C: No. Now let’s go Hols. We need to get ready.

G: Get ready for what? (He asked but neither Charlotte nor Holly heard him)

V: We’re having a family dinner tonight.

G: Why weren’t we told bout it?

V: I’m telling you now aren’t I.

G: Whateva.

V: So had a nice time with your little slag?

G: I didn’t have a girl over.

V: I’m talking about your little boy toy.

G: You just enjoy bugging me don’t ya?

Before Vicky could answer Scott came down the stairs looking slightly flustered.

V: Just the boy I was looking for.

S: What were you guys talking about?

V: We were talking about Gary’s little boy toy.

S: That’s getting really old now, ma’am.

V: Don’t ma’am me.

G: Where are you lads?

V: On their way.

S: I need something to drink. (He says walking past Vicky and Gaz to the kitchen)

G: I could use a drink too. (He says also going into the kitchen)

V: You should have sat down Gaz, I’m pretty sure Scott wouldn’t mind getting it for you.

G: No, I think I’ll get it myself. Can I by any chance get you something?

V: Twat. (She said going up the stairs)

S: I honestly don’t know what we did for her to hate us that much.

G: Me too.

Just then the other guys walked in.

J: You should have come with us there were some pretty birds there.

S: I was tired mate and a little drunk. But it’s a pity they missed out on all of this. (He said gesturing his body)

D: We invited them to the club later.

G: But I thought we were having the family dinner.

R: We’re going to the club after.

G: Okay, he smiled.

James and Ricky went upstairs and Dan, Scott and Gary all sat in the kitchen eating cereal.


	7. Chapter Seven...

A/n: Can we please forget that Dan was ever part of this story. I really don’t remember why I wanted him in it. He just doesn’t fit into my story plan anymore. (Sorry Dan)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone was busy getting ready for their family dinner at the new, Mexican restaurant Charlotte was busy devising a plan to prevent Gary from bringing any girls home.

C: So tonight at the club we have to be the best cock blockers alive. I’m not going to allow Gary to bring any girls home.

H: You’re my best friend and I’ll do anything for you.

S: I’m just here to help. (She announced)

C: Vicky?

V: What?

C: Are you going to help?

V: Why?

C: Are you going to help or not?

V: Fine, whatever but I’m telling you it won’t work.

H: It will. We’re like really good in cock blocking.

V: These girls are idiots. I don’t even know why I go along with their dumb ideas sometimes... I really don’t.

S: And we also have to help Scott pull tonight. He hasn’t pulled since we got here.

H: Why?

S: I don’t know we just should.

H: Okay.

C: Okay.

V: Okay. (She said sounding really board)

...

J: So boys, are yous pulling tonight?

S: We might. I’ll have to see what’s there first.

R: But just don’t do anything at the restaurant, I seriously can’t deal with more drama tonight.

J: Yeah, Ricky and I are always in the middle of it, trying to calm everyone down.

G: You just need to keep Vicky in check, is all.

R: I don’t think anyone can calm Vicky down, especially not me.

hahahahaha

G: But don’t worry we’ll be right up angels tonight.

J: Okay then.

G: When are you bringing your bird again?

J: Did you hear when I said that I don’t want any drama.

Hahahahaha

S: You should bring her. I wouldn’t mind seeing Holly take a swing at Kate.

J: Firstly, I’m pretty sure she’s more fit than Holly. I mean look at me. (He said flexing his muscles) and second, Kate doesn’t even want to come to the house. She says she’s tired of dealing with all the animosity in the house.

G: Smart of her.

J: Yeah. I’m gonna go check on the girls. Hurry up coz we’re leaving soon.

S: It takes time to perfect beauty like mine.

J: This just happens. I don’t need to spend hours prepping myself. (He said gesturing to his body)

R: I’m gonna go with you.

S: I guess we should go get dressed. (He said downing the shot that was in his hand)

G: Right there with you. (He said doing the same thing)

...

...Restaurant...

They arrived, ordered and received their food, everything was going okay until Vicky started talking.

V: So boys what did yous get up to during the break. (He asked Scott and Gary with feigned interest)

S: Just stuff. (He said shoving more food into his mouth)

C: Like?

S: Just everyday stuff, went out, got mortal, went to work and hung out with me buds, you know.

V: Mm-mm and you Gaz, what did you do?

G: Pretty much the same, I guess. (He mumbled clearly agitated by her questions)

V: Ooh, are you keeping secrets from us Gary? (She asked wagging her eyebrows)

G: Like what?

V: Gary, did you go out and get yerself a misses on the side.

G: I don’t do relationships.

V: Then this lass must be special then, when are we meeting her, I mean we’re all family right?

G: I’m not dating any girl can we drop this now?

V: Don’t worry I’ll get to the bottom of your sudden attitude change.

G: I don’t have an attitude change.

V: You do mate.

R: Yeah you do?

G: No I don’t. Where and when has my attitude been different than usual?

R: You didn’t even try to get any girls last night, Gaz.

G: So, that doesn’t mean that my attitude changed. (He pointed out on the brink of anger)

V: Yeah but it’s you. You’d shag anything with a pulse.

C: Guys, we’re not suppose to be arguing tonight.

S: Yeah this was suppose to be a nice family dinner.

G: Well I don't want to sit here and listen to all of yous.

V: The truth hurts, doesn’t it? (She then looked at Scott and noticed his expression) Why are you angry?

S: ‘M not angry.

V: Yeah could’ve fooled me.

J: So who’s ready to go to Bijoux?

V: I am.

The rest agreed and they were all soon on their way to Bijoux.

***Bijoux***

C: So girls don’t forget out plan.

Girls: We won’t. (Even Vicky agreed just because she wanted to piss Scott and Gary off)

H: Hail the cockblockers! (She cheered before they entered the club)

...

The guys already had drinks when they came in and they all soon got absorbed in the alcohol. A few drinks in and Scott and Gary decided to find birds (hypothetically) and they decided that they’re not allowed to go any further than kissing.

...Gary...

The girls saw Gaz with a short blonde girl and Sophie and Holly took their drinks and went over to Gary and the blonde.

H: Hi, what’s going on here?

G: Nothing. (He said turning away from them)

So: Oh Gaz don’t be like that.

G: Please, please go find someone else to bug. Please.

H: Did you know that he has a girlfriend? (She asked the blonde girl)

Blonde Girl: What?

G: I don’t have a girlfriend.

Blonde Girl: Well I’m gonna leave yous to figure that out. (And with that she left)

G: What are you doing?

H: Nothing. (She said as she and Sophie went back to where Charlotte and Vicky we’re dancing)

It went on that why with every girl Gaz started chatting up, either Vicky, Holly, Sophie or even Charlotte would come and make sure the girl left and Gary was slowly started to get pissed.

...Scott...

After Gary turned to get his girls Scott went over to the girls to get another drink.

H: How you feelin’?

S: Still buzzin.

V: She anyone low enough for your standards?

Scott just looked at Vicky and continued dancing. Charlotte walked away and a few minutes later she came with a brunette girl.

C: She looks like your type, doesn’t she?

V: What breathing with boobs?

C: Vicky! (She scolded as Scott started talking to the girl)

The girl and Scott started making out and for the first time, Scott felt like gagging while kissing a girl. After he got rid of the brunette girl he was kissing with, the girls got him someone else again and this time he did everything to not kiss her but the girls didn’t relent they kept bringing him girls.

...

C: I don’t get it. We try keeping Gary away from the girls but he doesn’t seem to get it and we keep getting Scott girls and he just looks plain disgusted.

H: I don’t get it either.

And that was the last coherent thing they said because they started getting pissed after that.

...

G: I don’t get these girls.

J: What happened?

G: Every time I get a bird one of them comes and makes sure to it that she leaves.

J: You know what they’re doing right?

G: Duh, I know that they’re cockblocking us but I don’t know why.

J: Well I think it’s time to go home coz I don’t feel like carrying Holly and Charlotte out of here. (He said pointing to the two girls who were currently sitting on the floor each with a bottle in their hands)

G: Yeah I guess so.

They left Bijoux and when they got home things started kicking off.

Home

...

G: What the hell is wrong with yous huh? Every girl I tried getting you get rid of.

C: It was nothing we were just trying to make a joke. (She slurred)

G: Who I bring home, neck on with at the club or whomever I’m dating is none of your business. So just keep you fucking noses out of my business.

V: The minute you bring someone home or whatever it becomes our business because it affects we live together so it automatically affects all of us! (She shouted)

G: No, it doesn’t. You just keep your nose out of my business and we’ll all live happily here because if you don’t there will be absolutely no peace in this house!

V: What? Are you threatening to throw a hissy fit every time something doesn’t go your way, princess?

G: Even I have boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed! (He warned before going upstairs)

V: Then leave, it’s not like you’re doing anyone good being here. No one’s gonna miss you not even your own lackey, you’re not even man enough to admit to the whole house that you’re shagging... (She was cut off by Gary shouting from the top of the staircase)

G: Just shut up and go to bed Vicky. You have no idea what’s going on in my life and I’d appreciate it if you stayed out! (And with that he entered his room and shut it loudly making a bang ring through the entire house)

R: You really went too far now Vicky. (He said going up to his room)

V: Yeah well that dickhead needs to come off of his high horse one way or another. (She mumbled going up to bed)

J: (He sighed deeply) Okay, that went downhill quickly. Help me get these lasses up to bed? (He asked Scott)

S: Sure.

They put Holly and Charlotte to bed and then went off to their own rooms.

J: Good luck.

S: Thanks, night.

J: Night.


	8. Chapter Eight...

A/n: Underlined sentences are usually people’s private thoughts or comments like on the show...

Scott and Gary’s Room...

Gary was already undressed and under his sheets by the time Scott came in and Scott just sat at the edge of Gary’s bed with his head in his hands.

S: (He sighed deeply) You need to apologize, Gaz.

G: Why? She treats us like shit and then when I decide to stand up for myself I’m the one who has to apologize?

S: Let’s face it, we’re all pissed and even I will agree that we all over exaggerated everything, but I want you to be the better person and apologize, please babe. At least do it for me, I don’t fancy this divide between us and the rest of the house.

G: There’s no divide.

S: Really because to me it looked like it. All the girls are adamant to make sure you somehow end up with Charlotte and they hate us, Ricky’s going to side with Vicky and James just doesn’t like drama. We’re gonna be on our own very soon.

G: Whatever, you know that I would leave if it wasn’t for you. I mean I like it here but the atmosphere it toxic and I just don’t know.

Scott got up and locked the door before going to lie behind Gaz.

S: Are you okay? (He asked putting his arms around Gaz’ waist)

G: Yeah, sorry for the whole I don’t do relationships thing.

S: Don’t worry, I remember you specifically pointing out that you weren’t dating any girl so I think you’re saved.

G: And you should know that you are very special.

S: Thanks.

G: I can’t believe either one of us it this coherent after all we’ve had to drink tonight. (He laughed)

S: I think all the shouting drained all the alcohol out of us.

G: Mm-mm.

S: And it made you tired, go to sleep.

G: Night.

S: Night.

Scott stayed with Gary until he fell asleep and then made his way to the door unlocking it before getting undressed and going to sleep in his bed himself.

...

Next Morning...

Everyone is awake each nursing their own hangovers.

H: Last night was so hectic.

S: Yah.

H: I think Gaz took it too far.

V: Nah, I think I took it too far and I feel really bad this morning because I said some of those things just coz I was drunk off my ass.

S: I think he deserved it.

J: Nah, no one deserves that, especially not by someone they see as family. (He said as he walked into the girl’s room)

V: Thanks James, I already feel like shit, no need to rub it in.

J: ‘M just saying. I’ll be making breakfast in a little bit, come down soon okay? Yous need to eat.

H: Okay.

C: Do you really think that Gary has a girlfriend, Vicky?

V: Uh, I don’t know, I just said it. Like I was gonna tell her that, it’s just too fun seeing her fawn over someone who couldn’t care less anymore poor little fool. I just said it to get to him.

C: He still likes us, I can see it in his eyes.

...

Scott and Gaz decided to go eat breakfast in town and then go to the salon to get their hair cut before having to face any of the drama of the previous night.

J: Where’re yous off to, I was just making breakfast?

G: We’re gonna go have breakfast in town.

S: And then go to the salon to get this mess fixed. (He said lifting the hat he was wearing on his head)

J: Enjoy.

G: It beats staying here after last night.

J: Sure.

...

Vicky kept looking up to where Gaz and Scott’s room as if waiting for them to come down.

J: They’re not here, Vicky. They left about ten minutes ago.

V: Where to?

C: Who?

J: Scott and Gary. They went to eat breakfast in town and then to go get their hair cut.

S: Nice way to avoid Vicky.

H: Real wimps I say.

V: Well I really wanted to talk to Gaz. He and I were getting on well last time and then I messed it up, I need to try and atleast salvage something.

R: Mm-mm

Gary and Scott’s POV

Scott drove them to a small diner in town close to the salon they were going to for their hair. They had their breakfast in silence and were off to the salon in no time. They both explained what they wanted with their hair and again sat in silence. The only time they spoke to each other was when they complimented each other’s hair. They paid and were in the car again but Scott wasn’t driving yet.

G: I don’t want to go home yet.

S: Neither do I, I know a place we can go, it’s quiet. There usually isn’t anyone there unless there’s a big event.

G: Okay, let’s go.

...

They got to the patch of land that was just green everywhere you looked. There were tall trees and grass as far as you could see.

G: Wow, it’s beautiful. How did you find it?

S: A mate told me about it once and I came here the last holiday and I fell in love with this place.

G: Well I can see why.

S: And we’re completely alone here. (He smiled softly at Gary)

G: Yeah. (He said taking Scott’s hand in his and starting to walk)

...

S: Gaz, last night, were you serious when you were talking about leaving? (He asked after they were walking in silence for a while)

G: Not actually. I wouldn’t want to leave you there alone plus the Geordie Shore house is fun I couldn’t just want to leave because of two people.

S: What do you think Vicky knows?

G: I don’t know but by everything she’s been saying it sounds as if she knows that we’re dating.

S: Or that you’re dating someone.

G: Yeah and I just don’t get how she might know anything, it isn’t like we haven’t been careful.

S: Yeah, I know.

G: I need to talk to her right? (He sighed)

S: No, we need to talk to her.

G: No, this is something that I need to do on my own, Vicky and I started becoming friends last time around and I feel like that’s something worth trying to fix.

S: I’m not even going to try to convince you to left me go with you.

G: You’re just afraid of her.

S: And you’re not? (He asked making a face)

G: Totally, she scares me.

HaHaHaHaHa

They continued their walk for a little bit more before deciding that it was time to go home.

In The Car...

G: I find it so ironic, that the two of us who were so anti dating from the get go are now the ones who are in a relationship.

S: With each other.

G: Yeah, weird. (He says taking Scott’s hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel) I’m glad it’s with you and not some... someone else.

S: Me too. (He says kissing Gary’s hand before pulling away to put the car in park seeing as they got to the house)

...

G: That was quick.

S: Mm-mm. Thinking about chickening out or what?

G: No, I can’t afford to chicken out, let’s go.

Geordie Shore House...

Everyone was sitting and talking in the living room when Scott and Gaz walked in. They walked towards the group, Gaz walking directly to Vicky.

G: Can we please talk?

...


	9. Chapter Nine...

A/n: Underlined sentences are usually people’s private thoughts or comments like on the show...

G: Can we please talk?

V: Sure.

S: I" hope telling Vicky isn’t going to bite us in the ass because I don’t feel like defending my relationship against anyone, so I hope she can keep her mouth closed about it."

G: "I hope this works..."

Vicky stood up and they made their way to the front door and left the house. They walked and went to sit on the benches a few meters away from the house.

V: I wanna... (She was cut off)

G: No Vicky, I need to apologize. I was way out of line last night and since we arrived actually and it’s unfair to you because you haven’t done anything wrong per say but I was just taking my frustrations out on you.

V: I was majorly at fault to. It just makes me angry that you sometimes think that you’re above us all.

G: I don’t think that, honestly. I’m just tired of defending myself against everyone thinking that they know me and then there’s Charlotte throwing herself at me. I’m mean if she was after me like this the last time then I wouldn’t think about it twice because I would be in the shag pad with her the first night back but I’m just not in that space anymore, I’m so over her it isn’t funny and I think it’s time that I tell her that.

V: I doubt she’ll listen. There is something seriously missing in the girl’s brain, that’s if she even has one.

Hahahahaha.

V: So we’re friends again right?

G: Yeah. (He said giving her a hug)

V: Ready to head back?

G: No not actually, there is still something that I need to know.

V: Which is?

G: These hints that you keep dropping, the digs you keep making about me dating someone, I just want to know what you know.

V: Well... I think that you’re dating someone and you don’t want us to know because you don’t want to lose your player status or something.

Gaz just sighed and looked down.

V: I’m right aren’t I? You are dating someone.

G: Yeah. (He whispered) But I’m not keeping it a secret to keep my player status there are other reasons.

V: Like?

G: Reasons. Do you know who I’m dating?

V: Scott.

G: How did you know? (He asked trying to remember if he and Scott were that obvious)

V: Oh my goodness, shit really. Shit what? (Gaz started smiling) Shit, how long. You’re gay? Oh my, what?

G: Why do you sound so surprise, I thought you knew? (He said with a small laugh in his voice)

V: No, I mean. Everyone always jokes around about how you’re Scott’s bitch and I just said it, I didn’t expect it to be true. How long have you guys been dating?

G: We started dating a while after we left the house last season.

V: Wow, I honestly didn’t expect that but you’re both still pulling birds then?

G: Actually we’re not. Unlike Scott, last night you girls kept blocking me but the whole pulling thing is just a fake, we’re not pulling any birds.

V: But what about that first night when you and Scott left early.

G: I came home to shag my boyfriend. We were bored and horny not a good combination. So we came home, had our fun and then said we had birds over.

V: You guys really thought of it all didn’t you?

G: Everything except you suspecting our relationship.

V: Well that’s your problem for trying to keep it a secret from me for so long.

G: So long, we haven’t even been in the house for a week.

V: Whatever, you still have to tell me all the gooey details about how yous got together.

G: Promise, but I think we need to go back we’ve been out for a while.

V: Fine, but don’t think that you’re going to get away without telling me.

G: Hey, I promised didn’t I?

V: Mm-mm.

G: Vicky, one more thing please don’t tell anyone. Please, Scott and I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

V: Your secret is safe with me mate. Now let’s go back. (She said pulling Gaz up and into another hug) Congrats, we all need someone special in our lives even if we pretend like we don’t.

G: Thanks...

V: Scott is a good catch, hold on to him.

G: Believe me I will, he quite the looker and he’s amazing in bed.

V: I don’t want a mental image of yous fucking in my head so please shut up.

Meanwhile, Inside the House.

C: What does Gary want to talk to Vicky about and why’s it taking so long?

S: He just wanted to apologize for the last couple of days.

C: But that wouldn’t be taking so long.

S: He’s also telling her some things.

C: About what?

S: That is something that you have to ask Gaz yourself. Is there still food left?

J: I thought yous had breakfast in town.

S: We did but a man cannot have enough food.

J: No he can’t. I put the leftovers in the fridge.

S: Thanks.

C: "I think Gary’s asking Vicky about a way to get to us. I always knew Gary would be crawling back to me, I mean he always does that. NOW HE’LL BE MINE AGAIN! (She shouted)"

H: "I think Gary’s gonna break the bomb today telling us that he likes Charlotte not that anyone of us ever doubted it."

Just then the door opened and Vicky and Gary walked in laughing.

R: I see you’ve made up.

G: Yeah, Vicky can’t stay mad at me for long.

V: You apologized first.

J: Doesn’t matter who apologized first I’m glad that there’s finally peace in this house.

R: Yeah.

V: I need to apologize to you too Scott, I get a little looney when I’ve had a few shots in me.

S: ‘S fine, no harm done. Sorry to you too.

V: No problem.

G: Quickly come with me. (He whispered to Scott)

...

C: What did Gary tell you? (She asked the minute the door to Scott and Gary’s closed)

V: He just apologized.

C: Lies, you two were outside for long. Did he say anything else, did he tell you to keep it secret, was it about me?

V: No to everything.

C: I bet it was and that’s why you don’t want to tell me.

Vicky looked at James and Ricky and mouthed ‘Crazy cow” and they both smiled.

Scott and Gary’s POV

S: So what happened? Did you tell her?

G: Yeah I told her and she was like really, shit, how shit when? (He mimicked Vicky’s reaction and they both laughed)

S: So she’s fine with it, she won’t tell anyone?

G: She won’t tell anyone, says that she’s happy for us and she also wants to know the sappy details of how we got together.

S: Does she know that there aren’t any sappy details?

G: She knows us so I expect her to know that plus we both agree that you have an amazing body and now she knows that you’re amazing in bed so I don’t expect her to think that there was dinner and candles the first time we decided to give this a try.

S: You shouldn’t go around giving out private details like that. (He said slowly walking towards Gary)

Gary backed away until he hit the wall and was trapped between the wall and Scott’s hard body.

G: I didn’t, well not intentionally and I just said that you’re amazing in bed.

S: Mm-mm. (He said as he started kissing Gary’s neck)

 

...


	10. Chapter Ten...

The next few days went by without any glitches and everyone was getting along well. The next week the gang got a call from Anna.

A: Hello Charlotte.

C: Yeah.

A: I’ve got a job for you and Gary tonight so get ready, you need to be at the club in half an hour.

C: Okay bye Anna.

J: Who’s going?

C: Gaz and I have a bar crawl in thirty minutes, Anna said we should get ready fast.

Gaz looked at Vicky and just rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch and going to his and Scott’s room.

Charlotte’s POV

C: "It’s like the universe wants Gary and I together."

Charlotte ran into the girls room and jumped on the bed where Holly and Sophie were sitting on.

H: What’s wrong?

C: Nothing but Gary and I are going to work together tonight.

So: Just the two of yous?

C: Yup and I need to look good so help me I only have thirty minutes.

Sophie and Holly set to make sure that Charlotte looked sexy so that Gary’s tongue would be hanging out his mouth the entire time.

So: I think you’re set.

H: Have fun and I hope you get your man tonight. (She smiled giving Charlotte a hug before they all made their way out of the living room)

...

Gary’s POV

S: What’s wrong? (He asked as Gaz came stomping into the room softly slamming the door closed)

G: I’m going to work.

S: S’not that bad, we’ll see each other after, who you going to work with?

G: Charlotte. (He said as he changed into the shirt Anna makes them wear)

S: Aww, sorry mate. It’s not that bad, we’ll meet up later and drink out all your stress.

G: You know just the thought of having to work with her tonight is just messed up. I wanted to keep my distance now Anna is literary forcing me to be close to her.

S: Calm down, you won’t get anything out of working yourself out, just go, get pissed and try and enjoy yourself it will only be for a few hours and then you get to stare at me for the rest of the night.

G: How do you know how to always put me into a good mood?

S: It’s a skill that takes a lot of time and care to learn. You’re important to me Gaz, I’m gonna make the effort if it means seeing you happy. I’m here for the long haul babe.

G: Thanks. (He said giving him a kiss on the lips) Now I need to go, Anna will not be happy if we’re late.

S: I guess so, let’s go I’ll walk out with you.

...

...Downstairs...

When they got downstairs Charlotte still wasn’t there.

G: See, I rushed for nothing.

V: You actually thought Charlotte would be down in fifteen minutes?

G: Yeah yeah, my own stupidity I guess.

J: There she is. (He said pointing where Charlotte was coming out of the girls’ room)

Gary faked a smile and Charlotte turned to Holly and Sophie cheering quietly.

C: I told you he still liked us. (She whispered)

...

G: Ready to go?

C: Yes.

G: Okay let’s go. Bye guys, see you at the club later.

V: Cheers.

J: Siya.

...

...Bar Crawl...

Gaz and Charlotte arrived and got the party rolling by giving everyone a few drinks. The party kept going and the gang went on to their next club where they drank even more and played a variety of drinking games. Charlotte started getting wasted and couldn’t keep her hands off of Gaz as they went on to their next bar.

C: Gaz dance with us please? (She slurred putting her arms around his neck)

G: Sorry I really want to but I can’t right now, I need to get these people all drinks.

C: Please.

G: Later.

They went on to another bar where Charlotte just continued trying to get Gary’s attention. Half an hour later and their shift was over so they left to go meet the rest at Bijoux.

...

G: Hi guys, I can’t believe you started without us.

J: You two started way before us based on how mortal Charlotte already looks.

G: She was a little heavy on the bottle tonight.

J: I can see that. (He said and they both started laughing)

Gaz took a glass of whatever James was drinking and took a long sip of it, draining the glass.

G: Hey, where’s Scott?

J: I think he’s somewhere in the back I saw him and Vicky talking.

G: Okay thanks.

...

G: Oi oi oi. What are yous doing?

V: Nothing.

G: Mm-mm.

S: Here you go. (He said handing him a drink)

G: Thanks.

V: Where Charlotte?

G: I don’t know. I left her in the front with Holly.

V: How was work?

G: S’fine. Give me another one. (He told the bartender)

S: How was Charlotte?

G: (He laughed a little before answering) She was her charming drunk self.

S: What she do?

G: she hanged onto me as if I were her last lifeline or something and wouldn’t stop wanting to dance with us. It was awful. (He laughed again)

V: Well let’s go dance away your awful night.

They all went to the dance floor to start dancing with the rest of the gang. Everyone was on their own not pulling anyone and just enjoying themselves. Some of them were a little drunker than others.

C: Ga..ary you pr..omi..sed us a da-ance. (She slurred)

G: Charlotte, you’re drunk. Not now.

C: Noooo, you pro-mis-sed.

G: Can we quickly talk?

C: Su-re, let’s go sit th.ere.

G: Okay.

Then went to go sit on the couch in the back of the VIP section and Charlotte kept moving closer and closer to Gaz.

G: Charlotte, you have to stop this now.

C: St..stop wah?

G: This. (He said gesturing between them) There are a lot of lads that would be interested in you just go find them.

C: Buh, I wa..want you. (She said moving in to kiss him to prove her point)

This time he pushed her away and stood up when she got too close. He then walked over to James and told him that he thinks it’s time to go home and then pointed to Charlotte who had now just passed out on the couch.

J: Time to go home, I’ll get Charlotte.

S: Okay.

They left Bijoux and got into the cab to take them home.

\\\\\Geordie Shore House///

Charlotte, Sophie and Holly went straight to bed while James, Vicky, Scott and Gaz stayed in the kitchen eating...

Next Morning

Scott and Gaz were surprisingly the first one’s up and they decided to make breakfast for everyone.

G: Who would’ve thought you and me would be up early making breakfast for everyone.

S: Right. We’re usually too drunk to do anything this early in the morning.

G: I didn’t actually drink a lot last night.

S: Yeah, neither did I.

G: We’re turning into James.

S: No, please just no.

G: Hahaha. You know, I tried talking to Charlotte about the way she’s been acting lately last night and she tried to kiss me again but I got up before she could and then she passed out.

S: You’re a very difficult person to forget about, babe.

G: I know but I need her to realise that I’m not in to her anymore. I’m into someone bigger and sexier. (He smirked looking at him)

S: Then try talking to her again.

J: Try talking to who again? (He asked as he came downstairs followed by Vicky)

G: Charlotte. I tried talking to her last night bout the way she’s been acting and she almost jumped me before she passed out.

J: Why do all important conversations always only start when we’re pretty pissed huh?

V: Because we all have a little extra guts in us when we’ve had a few shots down.

Hahahahaha

G: hey it’s me we’re talking about, I have the guts to do anything.

V: Then you should talk to her.

G: I will.

The girls came down a few minutes later and they all had breakfast together. When they were done Gaz asked Charlotte to come outside with him quickly and the girls squealed as she got up and Vicky and Scott just shook their heads.

Outside...

G: Come sit down with us please.

C: What’s going on? (She asked as she sat a little too close to him)

G: You need to stop this. You know if you were acting like this the last time we were here then I wouldn’t have even hesitated bucking you but now I honestly only see you as a sister someone like Vicky. I’m sorry Char but I don’t have feelings anymore for you.

C: Of course you do, you’ve always been obsessed with us you can’t just turn something like that off in a snap.

G: You can when you realise that there’s nothing worth fighting for anymore.

C: But you don’t have to fight I want you, you want me and I don’t think anyone in the house would have a problem, they all just want us to get over our unresolved sexual tension for each other.

G: "I know someone who would have a problem with it."

G: Not anymore. I don’t want you to get hurt Charlotte please just leave this whole thing. Go find someone who can make you happy because I can’t.

C: But that’s just it Gaz, you do make me happy and I can also make you very happy if you allow me to. (She said pulling Gaz closer to her)

G: Charlotte, stop. (He said getting up) I’m trying to do this nicely but if this is the way you’re going to act then just stay away from me. (He said walking back into the house)

...


	11. Chapter Eleven...

J: That doesn’t look like it went well.

G: Well that girl is crazy.

V: You drove her to madness Gaz.

G: Don’t joke about that.

Hahahahaha.

J: Maybe you should try and get out of the house for a while, go do something so she can have time to deal with the reality of things without you being here.

G: Yeah, I think I should.

V: Scott should go with you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.

G: I don’t see how Scott can make sure that I don’t do anything stupid.

J: No, I agree with Vicky. You shouldn’t go alone, go with Scott.

G: Fine if you guys think I need a babysitter.

S: You guys do know that Scott is still standing here right.

G: oh shut up and let’s go get ready. We still need to decide what to do today.

S: Whatever.

...

1 Hour Later.

Scott and Gaz were ready to go and James decided it would be best if the rest of them in the house went to the beach instead of staying locked up in the house the entire day.

S: Okay, bye. See yous later.

G: Cheers. (He then walked over to Vicky and whispered) Thanks.

V: It’s okay. I knew you needed a way for Scott to go with you without raising any suspicion.

G: You’re the best.

V: I know, now go enjoy the alone time with your boyfriend.

G: I will. (He smiled leaving the house)

...

G: So where are we going? (He asked as they started driving)

S: We haven’t gone on a proper date since we got to the house. Let’s go do something cliché.

G: Like what, dinner and a movie?

S: We’ll since it’s too early for dinner I was thinking that we go walk around in town for a little bit, go watch a movie and then go have a picnic at that place I took you to the other day.

G: Wow babe, I didn’t think you were the romantic type. (He smiled)

S: Well one of us has to be and it doesn’t look like you’re good at it, so I decided to start putting in some effort.

G: if you think that I’m not putting enough effort into this relationship then you should tell me so that I can do better because it would be unfair to you.

S: No, I know how you are. Don’t worry I don’t expect you to do anything different.

G: But I should be putting in more effort into this, into us.

S: Just the fact that you’re not off cheating on me with some lad or bird is enough effort for me.

G: don’t worry. I won’t ever cheat on you.

S: You better not because I know where you live and I’ll murder anyone you sleep with.

G: You big goof.

S: I’m your big goof, so shut up.

...

They parked in town and decided on taking a stroll around, going through different stores but not buying much. After an hour of shopping they decided to go to the movies and put all their purchases into Scott car before walking to the cinema. They decided on watching an action movie which played for two and a half hours.

Two and a Half Hours Later

They went to the food store after the movie ended and started buying food and drinks for their picnic. They decided against buying alcohol because Scott had to drive them back. They got colas and a variety of small finger foods. They also went to the pizza store that they always order from and bought two boxes. One for the two of them and the other to take back home and then they drove to grassland of last time.

___Grassland___

G: This place is just a beautiful as I remember.

S: Yeah, let’s go. I know a nice spot we can have our picnic at.

They walked to the edge where a small river was running softly and placed their blanket and put it under the big tree at the river’s edge. They took out the food and started eating while also feeding each other. They spent the next two hours like that. Gaz was starring at Scott for a while now which was starting to make Scott worry.

S: What?

G: I... Uh,,, I. I love you. (He smiled looking at Scott)

S: Uh, Ga. Gaz I don’t... (He was cut off)

G: You don’t have to say anything. I did not say it to hear you say it back to me because I know that you’ll always be there for me no matter what. I just wanted you to know that. I honestly love you. (He said the smile not even leaving his face for a second)

S: You really are special, Gary and you’re right I’ll always be there for you no matter what happens.

G: Are you breaking up with me? (He asked suddenly unsure of himself)

S: No! Not at all. I’m happy that we’re together. I like being with you.

G: Oh okay.

S: This house or anyone inside of it is not going to come between us.

G: I won’t allow it. This is the first time that I’ve ever wanted to be with someone this much. I really am happy.

S: So am I.

G: Tell me if you think I’m going too fast okay.

S: Too fast with what?

G: Uh, I want you to meet my granddad. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.

S: Sure.

G: I promise I won’t hold it against you if you... wait did you say sure.

S: Yes, why not. I would like to meet the most important person in your life.

G: One of the two most important. (He smiled looking at Scott)

They continued on that pace for a while longer even going as far as standing beside the river bed and just watching the water flow.

___Geordie House___

When they got back it was around five and the rest of the people were already back from the beach.

G: We brought pizza. Yous just have to heat it up.

J: Thanks bring it over hear. You look better than you did this morning.

G: Yeah, I had a good day. (He said trying not to blush)

J: I’m happy for the two of you. (He said turning to put the pizza in the oven)

Because he was turned around he didn’t see Gaz’s shocked/terrified face.

... Meanwhile...

S: Can we quickly talk? (He asked as Gary went to give James the pizza)

V: Sure, let’s go outside.

They went out to the bench near the shag room.

V: So what’s up?

...


	12. Chapter Twelve...

V: So what’s up?

S: Uh, you know Gary and I have been together for a couple of months now and I think things are actually becoming serious between us.

V: Do you want them to become serious?

S: Well of course I do, he told me he loves me today.

V: Wow, what did you say to him?

S: Nothing.

V: Really, how did he take it?

S: He said that I don’t have to answer him now, that he didn’t say it so that I have to say it back.

V: So what do you feel?

S: I don’t know. I.. you see it’s... I.. I think I love him.

V: Then why didn’t you say anything?

S: I don’t know, don’t you think we’re going to fast?

V: Why?

S: I don’t know. Vicky, he wants me to meet his granddad.

V: That means he’s serious about you two so why do you look so... so worried?

S: What if he doesn’t like me or like the fact that Gaz is gay huh? Ever thought how that would impact our relationship because if his granddad doesn’t approve then I honestly don’t see a future for us because he lives to make his granddad happy. (He sighed)

V: But you should also remember that Gary tells his granddad everything. How sure are you that he hasn’t already told him about the two of you?

S: I don’t know.

V: Well I’m guessing that he did and it’s his granddad that wants to meet you.

S: Look at me, I’m not going to impress him. I’m a mess and he’ll see it the minute I walk in.

V: Have you told Gaz this?

S: No, I just said yes when he asked. I didn’t want to disappoint him.

V: Tell him Scott. I promise you, it’s the only way a relationship can survive.

S: ...

V: What’s wrong now?

S: Do you think I’m good enough for him? Just answer me honestly, please.

V: Well when you first arrived you were a bit out of order, stepping on everyone’s toes but Gary’s and as we went on yous got closer.

S: But I mean as in our relationship, do you think I’m good enough for him?

V: You make him happy Scott and that’s all that matters.

S: He makes me happy too.

V: You see, yous are meant to be together, so talk to him about the granddad thing before it’s too late.

S: Thanks Vic, I will.

V: No problem. (She smiled)

Just then Gary walked in looking slightly frazzled.

G: What did you tell James?

V: About what?

G: About me and Scott. (He whisper shouted)

V: Nothing, why?

G: Because he said that he is happy for us. So did you tell him anything?

V: No, I didn’t, I promise.

G: Then what is he talking about?

V: I don’t know, James is probably just smart, maybe it’s time to tell everyone.

G: No. Not yet.

V: Why not?

G: No.

V: Scott?

S: Leave me out of it.

V: You guys need to talk.

G: About what? What do we need to talk about?

V: I’ll leave that two to talk. (She said getting up and ducking behind Gary and going back into the house)

...

>>

J: So they’re really dating?

V: How’d you know?

J: They’re happier, both of them and they don’t pull anymore even if they say they do and they spend a lot of time alone now.

V: And how do you feel about it?

J: If they’re happy then I’m happy for them. Who am I to be against that?

V: Yeah, I wish everyone saw it that way.

J: Maybe if they told us that they’re together it would.

V: Yeah, you try telling them that because they sure as hell won’t listen to me.

J: Let’s let them figure it out on their own.

V: That’s if they ever do.

J: Yeah...

Scott and Gary’s POV

G: Is there something that we need to talk about, Scott?

Scott just sat there looking at the Jacuzzi until Gary sat down next to him.

G: Scott, talk to me.

S: It’s nothing.

G: Don’t tell me it’s nothing! (He whisper shouted)

S: Don’t! Don’t you dare shout on me!

G: Then tell me what’s up, Scott.

S: Are you sure that you want to be with me?

G: Yes I am, why?

S: I don’t know. (He sighed putting his face in his hands)

G: Babe, what’s wrong? (He asked putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder)

S: What will happen if your granddad doesn’t like me, will you leave me?

G: Of course I won’t. I love you, I told you that earlier.

S: I know but what if he doesn’t. What will you do then?

G: Nothing because I know he won’t. I’ve told him about you and he was the one who made me realise that I was in love with you.

S: Really?

G: Yeah, he wants to meet the person who finally managed to tame his grandson.

S: I love you. (He whispered)

G: What?

S: I said I love you.

G: I know I heard what you said but you don’t have to say it just because I said it to you earlier.

S: I didn’t. I really love you. I just told Vicky that and she said that I should tell you. I love you and I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time but I didn’t know if you were as serious about me as I was about you.

G: What made you reconsider?

S: The fact that you told your granddad about us.

G: You should know that I’m serious about us so serious that I might even consider moving in with ya once we leave here.

S: Really?

G: Yeah, I don’t want to live without you after seeing you all the time in the Geordie Shore house.

S: I would be honoured to have you living with me and I think we should talk about maybe telling the others when we come back from your granddad.

G: Okay. I really want to kiss you know but I’m willing to wait.

 

Scott just smiled and they both walked back into the house where everyone was already eating pizza and went to join them giving James and Vicky knowing smiles...


	13. Chapter Thirteen...

That night when they went out Gaz tried to stay as far away from Charlotte as he could. They all enjoyed their night and all got wasted without there being any fights or arguments the entire night.

~~~Next Morning~~~

They finished breakfast courtesy of Vicky and everyone was seated in the living room when the telephone rang and Holly went to get it.

G: I hope it isn’t either Scott or I. (He whispered to Vicky)

V: Why?

G: Coz I planned on going to see him today and also introduce him to Scott.

V: So you and Scott are fine now?

He nodded as Holly came out of the phone booth.

H: Me, James and Sophie are going to a hen party in an hour.

V: Who has a hen party at 10 in the morning?

H: The wedding is in London and they’re leaving at fine today so that they can have enough time to rest out before the ceremony tomorrow morning.

V: I will never understand these psychos but anyway, Charlotte it seems that we’ll be the only one’s home today.

C: Where are Gary and Scott going?

G: We’re going to my granddad. I need to talk to him about something.

C: Oh. (She said doing a small happy dance inside her head)

H: Okay, I’m gonna go get ready.

So: Me too.

J: I think if I go get ready in half an hour they won’t even be out yet.

Hahahahaha.

V: You guys should go enjoy yourselves. (She smiled as Scott and Gaz got up to leave)

S: I think we will.

G: Definitely.

...

J: Gaz is going to introduce Scott to his granddad?

V: Yup.

J: Oh, I didn’t know that they’ve been together for that long.

V: They haven’t but they’re both serious about each other.

J: I honestly never thought that would happen.

V: Neither did I. How did you figure it out because I didn’t know until they told me?

J: Just the way they changed. I know they usually spent a lot of time together but now they’ll always together, they’re not pulling girls even if they want to make us believe that they do and I always see them smiling when they’re talking to or about the other.

V: Wow, I didn’t even notice that.

J: Yeah, you were too busy teasing them.

V: I know but just remember not to tell anyone, please.

J: I won’t but they’ll need to tell everyone soon.

V: I know but they’re very stubborn.

J: Don’t I know. I have to go get ready, enjoy your day with your new bestie Charlotte. (He laughed and ducked when Vicky threw a pillow in his direction)

...

After Everyone Let The House...

V: So, I haven’t been to the nail salon in a while do you wanna come with?

C: Sure.

They arrived at the salon and two assistants immediately helped them and they were seated next to each other getting their nails done.

C: So do you know why Gaz went to his granddad?

V: He said that he wanted to talk to him about something.

C: But do you know what?

V: No, why would you think that I do?

C: You have been spending an awful amount of time with them.

V: Just because I feel bad about the way I acted towards them.

C: Oh, anyways I think I know why he went to his granddad.

V: You do?

C: Yes. The last time he went to his granddad while he was still in the house it was to tell him that he was in love with us so I think that’s why he’s going there.

V: To tell his granddad that he’s in love with you?

C: Or that he wants to get back together with us but doesn’t know how to because of the way he treated us.

V: "How dumb can one lass be? (She said shaking her head)"

V: And what about Scott, how does he fit into that whole conversation?

C: Those two have been joined at the hip since we got here, James was right last time when he said Scott was Gaz’ bitch.

V: Really? (She said humouring her)

C: Yeah, I think when Gaz and I start dating again, I’ll tell him that he needs to spend less time with Scott.

V: "Again????"

V: But he is a guy and they need their friends.

C: But he’ll have me and that will be enough for him.

V: Okay if you say so but didn’t Gaz tell you that he did not want to date you?

C: He didn’t know what he was saying but now the fact that he’s going to his granddad proves that he finally realized that he wants me plus he doesn’t even pull anymore which means he wants to prove to me that he only wants us.

V: Wow, that’s pretty elaborate story, you’re actually way smarter than I thought.

C: Yeah I know. I know how to work with lads and get them into bed with me.

V: I’m sure you do, Charlotte.

C: Now what about you, don’t you fancy anyone?

V: Who James?

C: I’m talking about any lad?

V: Not at the moment.

C: Well I could set you up on a date with one of me friends.

V: No thank you Charlotte, I’ll do perfectly fine looking for a lad myself.

C: Okay, if you say so but if you change yer mind, just tell me.

V: I will.

V: "Do I look like I want to be set up with any of this bimbo’s friends. (She said making a face) I wish I could be the one to tell her that her precious Gaz is bucking Scott just so that I can be the first to see the face she makes..."

Scott and Gary’s POV

S: I’m actually nervous for the first time in my life.

G: Don’t worry. My granddad is a really cool guy. I wouldn’t be living with him otherwise.

S: How did you tell him that you’re gay?

G: I didn’t.

S: Huh?

G: I didn’t tell him I’m gay, I sorta just told him that I might like this guy in the Geordie Shore house and he was like ‘is it Scott’ and I said yes and asked him how he knew.

S: What did he say?

G: Said granddad intuition then laughed and said that it’s because you’re the only guy that I’m close to in the house. The only person I actually never argued with.

S: Yeah, we never actually argued with each other did we?

G: No, I think both of us liked each other on some level from the beginning and then it just escalated over time.

S: Well I’m glad we did.

G: Me to and we’re here. (He said switching the car off)

S: Nerves are back, full force.

G: Don’t worry babe.

S: I know, now let’s go before I chicken out. (He said after kissing Gaz)

G: Okay.

...


	14. Chapter Fourteen...

They got out of Gary’s car and made their way into the house. Gaz had a key so they just walked in which surprised Scott. Gaz told Scott that he had the key because he sometimes stayed with his granddad and it was just more convenient for both of them.

G: Come this way.

They got into the living room and his granddad was sitting there.

G: Hi granddad. (He smiled walking over to him and giving him a hug) How have you been?

Granddad: I’m well, aren’t you going to introduce me us?

G: Oh sorry, granddad this is Scott. Scott this is my granddad Raymond Johnson.

S: Hi, nice to meet you Raymond.

RJ: Likewise sonny, you can just call me granddad no fuss.

S: Okay. (He smiled)

RJ: So do you lads want to take a walk because I’m tired of watching the telly. There is nothing interesting on anymore.

G: What about Geordie Shore?

RJ: Agg, that one is the worst. (He smiled getting up and switching the TV off) Come on let’s go.

...

They were now outside close to the stables.

RJ: So?

G: Uh yeah. I told you that I’m dating Scott yeah?

RJ: Yes you did. Are you always this quiet? (He asked Scott)

S: No, uh. I’m just really nervous.

RJ: Why?

S: You mean a lot to Gary and I feel like I need to impress you in order to keep this relationship with him going.

RJ: You know this boy only listens to me when it suits him.

S: Yeah I do but you’re his family meaning that you’re important to him which means I need to impress you.

RJ: There’s no need, just the fact that you got him to stop bringing random girls home is already a big plus in my books. I think you’re the first person this boy has ever been serious about.

G: I was waiting for that “special someone” so I decided not to tie myself down to someone until I find him. (He said looking at Scott)

RJ: Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

G: But it’s true, I love him and I’m glad that I already got past all the random hook-ups because now I’m honestly ready to settle down with my very own special one.

RJ: And what about you do you love my grandson?

G: Don’t put him on the stand like that.

S: ‘He’ can speak for himself and I do love him. My only worry was that he wasn’t as serious about us as I was but now that I know that he is, there is nothing stopping me from giving myself to him fully.

RJ: What made you reconsider?

S: The fact that he told you about our relationship.

RJ: Why that?

S: Gaz holds your opinion on a silver platter so the fact that he told you about us meant a lot to me. To me it meant that he was ready to commit, ready for something permanent.

RJ: So what do you want out of this, both of you?

S: Uh I think I want someone who will be there for me no matter what happens, someone that will always be on my side.

RJ: You think?

S: Nah, I know. (He smiled)

G: Ugg, really granddad, you know I hate talking about feelings and things. It’s just not me.

He sighed and decided to talk when he saw the looks his granddad and Scott were giving him.

G: I want to have someone that I can trust that they’ll not leave when things get back, someone who will stay so that we can work anything out. I want someone to love and be with because I have been alone for a long time and it feels good to know that there is someone by your side, like Scott said, no matter what happens.

RJ: Wow, you two really are in love. That is amazing. Love like this is often very difficult to find and when you do it’s best to grab onto it with both hands and not to let go.

S: Yeah, I don’t think I’m letting go any time soon. (He laughed as he walked over to Gaz and put his hands over his shoulder)

G: Neither am I. (He said putting his head on Scott’s shoulder)

RJ: So have you told your housemates yet?

G: No. (He said as Scott just shook his head)

RJ: Why not?

G: ...

RJ: You guys should.

S: It’s not like we don’t want to.

RJ: Then why don’t you?

G: What if they don’t accept it? They are like our family.

RJ: But if they don’t then they’re not really your family then.

S: But it would be weird around the house. The tension would eventually cause one of us to leave.

RJ: I don’t think it would. I don’t think either one of you would leave the other behind, so my advice is that you two be big boys and tell your mates.

G: M’kay.

RJ: Does anyone in the house know that the two of you are dating?

S: Yeah, Vicky knows and so does James, I think.

RJ: You think? (He smiled repeating his previous question)

S: Okay we suspect he knows but we didn’t tell him but he talks as if he knows that we’re dating. We or actually Gaz told Vicky that we’re dating but neither one of us told James.

RJ: I guess he is just a smart lad.

G: Mmm, me too.

RJ: But really boys, I really am proud of both of you. It really is amazing to find the one you’re meant to be with.

S: Believe me, I know. (He smiled giving Gaz a kiss)

They continued their walk as they talked more and then had some lunch. Gaz and Scott only left four hours after they arrived.

...

...Gary’s Car...

S: That went better than I thought it would.

G: I told you. (He said starting the car and pulling away)

S: I know but it was still very nerve wrecking in the beginning.

G: But don’t worry, he really likes you.

S: I like him too. I now know why you respect his opinion that much he is a really insightful ol... insightful man. (He corrected himself)

G: What did you want to say?

S: Old man, he told me not to call him old.

Hahahahaha

G: So what do you think about what he said?

S: About what?

G: About us telling the house. I mean the only ones we still have to tell are Charlotte, Holly and Sophie.

S: I think we should tell them, what about you?

G: Me too. We can arrange a house meeting and then tell em all at the same time.

S: And if they don’t accept it then it’s their own problem.

G: Yeah, at least we’ll still have Vicky and James on our side.

S: Yup.

G: Now give me a kiss. (He said as he stopped at a red light)

 

...


	15. Chapter Fifteen...

Gaz and Scott’s POV

~~~Bedroom~~~

~~~A Few Days after Reveal to Granddad~~~

S: I think we should tell the house but only if we’re both one hundred per cent sure.

G: I agree. It’s not really nice keeping it a secret anymore.

S: I know. In the beginning it was a cool and sneaky but now it’s getting difficult coz there’s like times where I just wanna neck on with you and I can’t because we’re around everyone else.

G: I’m tired of pretending to be interested in girls when we’re out partying.

S: Me too, so it’s settled then?

G: Yup.

Knock. Knock.

Scott stood up to go unlock the door that the locked that morning when they heard that the rest of the house had woken up.

V: What were yous up to?

S: Nothing.

V: Then why was the door locked huh?

S: We were just talking and didn’t want to be bothered.

V: If you say so.

G: It’s true. (He shouted from behind the closed door)

V: Don’t worry kids, mommy won’t tell.

S: What do you want Vicky?

V: Well everyone is going to the gym, are you lads coming with?

G: What up with all the gym trips that we’ve been taking lately. (He said coming to the door)

V: James has signed us up for this fitness challenge for next week.

S: I’m sure James would be much happier living in the gym than he is living in the Geordie Shore house.

Hahahahaha.

V: I think he would, so are you coming?

G: No, we have something to take care of.

V: Oh really, do any of those things have to do with leaving the house?

G: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

V: Oh believe me, I do. Okay we’re leaving now.

S: No wait. (He said looking at Gaz for a quick confirmation) We need to tell everyone something.

V: Are you going to tell them now?

G: No, we’re arranging a meeting for later before we go out.

S: While everyone is still sober and then we’ll tell them.

V: Sure, now hurry up because everyone is ready to go.

G: Really?

V: No, but James is forcing them all to go.

G: Oh.

...

Downstairs...

S: Guys, quickly listen before you leave.

H: You leave eh? I thought everyone was going with.

G: We have things to do today but we want to have a house meeting tonight before we leave for the club, while everyone is still sober.

J: That’s smart.

S: So will everyone be able to make it?

C: What will it be about?

G: It’s a surprise.

V: We’ll all be there don’t worry.

...

After everyone left Scott and Gaz were sat in the living room trying to decide what to do for the next two hours.

G: How about we go somewhere for breakfast and come back here for dessert.

S: I didn’t know people had dessert with breakfast.

G: Well Geordie’s do.

S: Let’s go.

...

They decided to go to a small cafe’ they drove past the other day and had a nice small and quiet breakfast. After that they walked back home, talking and just enjoying each other, they got home just as the phone started ringing.

S: Hi Anna.

A: Hello, Scott. Is everyone there?

S: No, it’s just me and Gaz the rest are at the gym.

A: Have you told them that you and Gary are dating yet?

S: No, we’re planning on doing it tonight.

A: While you’re drunk?

S: No, before we leave.

A: Oh, that’s a good idea. So listen the reason I was calling is to inform you guys that I’ve arrange for you all to go this presentation on proper party planning and not just the rowdy, drunken mess that you all put on.

S: Uh, for when?

A: It starts at one today. There will be a car there at twelve thirty and whomever is not on that bus will be getting a punishment.

S: Okay, I’ll tell em but is there a reason that we’re going to this presentation?

A: Yes, you will be planning your own glam party next week and you’re going to have to make it amazing because I’ve inviting pretty important people so the party yous put on will reflect on me and it better be good otherwise you’re all in trouble.

S: Okay. I’ll make sure everyone knows that.

A: Bye, I’ll be coming by tomorrow to hash out all the small details.

S: Bye.

...

G: Wow that was a long conversation.

S: Anna is sending us to a party planning presentation today because we’ll have to plan a party for next week and she’s inviting some pretty important people and if we don’t do it good, we’re all in trouble.

G: Whoa.

S: Yeah, so when am I getting my dessert huh?

G: I didn’t think people got dessert after breakfast.

S: Well I’m dating someone who is going to give me dessert, so come along. (He said pulling Gaz up to their room by his shirt)

G: You know this is called man handling.

S: Well you’re a man and I’m handling you so come on.

Scott pulled Gaz into their room and didn’t even bother closing the door because they were alone and pushed Gaz onto his bed before falling on him. They started necking on and didn’t even hear the front door opening.

C: What the hell is going on here! (She shouted when she saw Scott and Gaz kissing)

C: "I walked into the house expecting to be surprised by Gary coz he stayed home to do something special and I think it’s for us and now I see him lying under Scott and their necking on!"

They both jumped up when they heard her shout and both their faces were turning fifty shades of red.

S: Charlotte, we can explain.

C: You can explain why you’re shoving your tongue down me man’s throat. (She said turning around)

G: Charlotte, wait!

C: So this is why you didn’t want me? You wanted to be someone else’s bitch? I didn’t even know that you were gay, I’m telling everyone.

G: I’ll do anything to convince you not to tell anyone, we want to... (He was cut off)

C: Okay. (She said walking towards Gaz and smashing her lips against his and putting her hands on his crotch)

G & S: What the hell are you doing! (They asked simultaneously as Gaz pushes her away)

C: You said that you’d do anything to convince me and that’s the only thing that’ll convince me.

S: No, he is my boyfriend not yours. He never was and he never will be so I think it will be for the best if you just get out of here,

C: Then I’m going to go tell everyone. (She said leaving the room as the others came back in)

G: I’m so sorry.

S: For what?

G: All this, we were suppose to tell them.

S: I know but it’s not too bad. Now we don’t have to sit through trying to push out telling everyone one that we’re dating.

G: I guess but they’ll still have questions.

S: I know, we can stand by the railing until she’s done talking.

G: Okay.

***Downstairs***

C: I know why Gaz doesn’t want me anymore.

J: And why is that? (He humoured her)

C: Because he’s shagging Scott.

H: Eh?

So: What?

V: How’d you know?

C: Wait, you’ve known?

V: Yeah, now how did you know?

C: I walked in on them necking on, why didn’t you tell us? You pretend to be this honest real person but when it comes to it you’re just a lying slag.

V: At least I’m not a hopeless, ditsy slag and that’s what family does for each other. When you’re told to keep someone’s secret you do.

C: And I’m guessing you knew too? (She asked James)

J: Yeah, I found out.

C: You’re all just unbelievable.

H: Scott and Gaz?

V: Yes little Holly, Scott and Gaz.

H: How long.

S: We started going out a while after we left the house the last time and we’ve been in a relationship every since.

So: Wow.

J: Yeah, who’d have ever thought?

V: Same thing I said.

G: Guys, we’re happy. We were gonna tell you tonight but since...anyways, we don’t really care if you guys don’t accept it because it doesn’t affect us in anyway but if it becomes too uncomfortable to live in the house then we both might just pack up and leave.

J: I’m fine with it.

So: Uh, I don’t really mind it either.

C: What? He practically cheated on me with Scott.

H: Don’t worry, I’m still with you.

V: "Practical cheated on me with Scott... some people really are just that stupid."

V: Well as you both know, I don’t give a shit, if you’re happy then.

S: Well since this is sort of sorted, Anna called and signed us up for a party planning presentation.

V: We know how to plan parties.

S: Not very glam one’s in her eyes. Now it starts at one and the car gets here at twelve thirty and anyone who doesn’t go with will get a punishment. We’re gonna be planning a glam party next week and Anna has invited a lot of important people so we have to make a good impression otherwise we’re gonna be in deep shit.

J: Boss lady might have finally lost it.

S: She might have but I’ve gotten so many punishments already and I honestly don’t fancy getting another one.

G: Yeah neither do I.

V: Well I’ve never been punished but we’ll all be at the presentation.

...

A while later...

V: So what happened? How did Charlotte find out?

G: She saw us.

S: Why didn’t you talk her out of coming home or something?

V: Shit guys, I’m sorry I forgot but fit Dan was at the Gym and all my common sense went out of the door. Did she see you guys kissing or what?

S: Yes she did and then when we tried talking her out of telling everyone she kissed Gaz and grabbed his crotch and said that was the only thing that would convince her.

V: What, really?

G: Mm-hm.

V: That stupid slag.

G: It’s okay, at least she got us out of telling everyone so I’m not that mad.

S: I still am she touched my property.

Hahahahaha.


	16. Chapter Sixteen...

///Girls Bedroom///

So: I really didn’t expect that. (She said as they came into the room to get ready)

H: Yeah, neither did I.

C: But you sided with them Soph’s, you’re suppose to be my best friend.

So: I know and I am but if they’re happy then we shouldn’t stand between them. That would just be mean.

C: Bu... but Gary’s suppose to be mine. We’re meant to cuddle, neck on... (She was cut off)

V: No you’re not. He is meant to do those things and many more with Scott and Scott only so drop it now. (She said walking into the room)

C: I still can’t believe you knew but didn’t tell us anything.

V: It wasn’t my secret to tell.

C: But if one of us did something bad against another you’d be the first one to tell them.

V: I guess my priorities are just in the right place then.

H: So you’d rather side with Gaz and Scott than with Charlotte?

V: I didn’t say that now did I?

C: You could have told us.

V: And what would you have done then, try to convince him like you did by kissing him and grabbing his crotch, huh?

H: Eh?

H: "What the hell was she thinking? I know she’s me best mate but that’s just a little bit too much."

So: Really? (She asked not believing the stupidity of her friend)

C: I just wanted to make sure he really was gay.

V: And did it help?

C: I don’t know but he got a boner when I kissed him, so he might not be as gay as he wants us to think. I just need to get into his pants and make him realise what he’s missing.

V: Maybe the boner he had was from snogging his boyfriend, ever think of that?

C: Well, whatever.

H: Ladies, who do you think tops in that relationship?

V: I haven’t really thought of that.

So: I don’t know they’re both sex addicts so maybe they take turns.

H: I think it’s Scott.

V: Why?

H: He’s bigger than Gaz.

So: I didn’t know you’ve sucked Gaz off too.

H: No, I mean like body like. He is much huger than Gaz.

C: I think it’s Gary because he was under Scott when I saw them.

H: I don’t know but it’s really weird thinking about the two of them bucking.

V: Yeah it is.

So: Char, I think you should try accepting it because I don’t think anyone of us want thems two to move out.

V: I can’t believe I’m suggesting this but try talking to Gaz. Don’t do it to convince him that he isn’t gay because he clearly is but just talk to him.

C: Tonight?

H: I don’t think you should do it while you’re drunk.

So: Yeah, do it in the morning.

C: Okay, I guess I will then.

V: Good but don’t try anything coz I’ll know and I won’t be a very happy roommate okay?

C: Okay.

C: "Vicky is not the boss so she should stop acting like one but I will listen to her because I’m scared of what she might do to us."

The girls continued talking about Scott and Gary’s relationship while they got dressed.

Scott and Gary’s POV

G: Well that went great.

S: At least we didn’t have to do it.

G: I know but do you think Charlotte is going to cause trouble for us.

S: Not if Vicky has something to do about it. We were smart to get her into our court before this whole thing came out in the open.

G: Yeah, well I hope that this presentation thing doesn’t take long so that we can go to a club and drink. I need to get drunk after the day I just had.

S: Yeah.

...

S: I can’t believe we just have one week left in the house. (He said as he and Gaz stood in front of the mirror getting ready)

G: Yeah it felt like time went by faster this time round.

S: Well you know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun.

G: Yeah but we’ve always had fun in the Geordie shore house. I mean partying and drinking for free?

S: Not talking about that kind of fun. (He said pulling Gaz towards him and kissing him)

They started making out and that’s how Vicky found them a few minutes later.

V: Hey, get out of each other’s throats and finished up, cars coming in ten minutes.

G: Uh, ye... yeah we’re uh we’re on it. (He said trying to catch his breath)

V: I can see.

G: Get out. (HE pointed at the open door)

V: Twat. (She joked leaving the room)

S: We should really start closing that door)

G: You think?

They got ready and everyone was downstairs with five minutes left and each drank a shooter to get them psyched up for the presentation. When the car came everyone got in and we’re driven to this posh looking building.

C: This looks fancy. (She said as they entered the building.

V: I don’t even want to breathe in fear of breaking something.

V: Arrogant snobs. Who works in a building made completely of glass?

J: This place wouldn’t still be standing if it were the Geordie Shore house.

So: Yeah, with everyone always kicking off, I doubt it.

Just then a woman in a yellow dress came down the stairs and walked to them and introduced herself as Marie.

M: I’m a friend of your boss Anna and she rang me and said that she would be hosting this fancy party and needed my help training her people. So can I get you anything before we start?

G: You don’t suppose we could get something to drink?

M: No alcohol while we have work to do.

G: But our work involves getting people drunk.

M: Not this time.

V: Wha?

M: It’s not going to be that kind of party. There are going to be a lot of respected business people there. So anything else?

C: Can you show us to the bathroom?

M: Sure, this way.

The girls all followed Marie and then she came back and told the guys where the presentation room was and told them to go in when the girls came out and walked into the room.

G: No drinking, this has to be some sort of joke.

S: Yeah, I don’t think so. Anna sounded real serious about this.

J: But still, isn’t it a bit extreme, even for Anna?

S: Yeah.

...

The girls came out and then they went into the presentation room. They were in there for three hours and came out at four. The car was already waiting for them and they got in and we’re driven to the house. Once they got in the house everyone wanted to get smashed and they started drinking and just generally enjoying themselves. They were having their own mini party. A few of them even ended up in the Jacuzzi. At around seven they all got dressed and headed to the club. None of them were too drunk, which was quickly fixed when they got to the club. There was a lot of dancing, hooking up and a whole lot of alcohol.


	17. Chapter Seventeen...

The next morning everyone in the house was a little hung over and they all groaned when they heard the door bell go off. Vicky got up from the couch where she, James and Gaz were sitting and went to open it.

A: Morning Vicky.

V: Morning.

A: Is everyone here? (She asked as they came into the house)

V: Yes but most are still in bed.

A: Will you go get them please, I have some more details to share with you lot.

V: Okay.

Vicky ran up to the bedrooms and woke up the girls and went into the bathroom to tell Scott to hurry up. Scott came out with Vicky because he had just finished brushing his teeth. He went to go sit next to Gaz and then they waited as the rest of the girls ran down the stairs.

A: Okay so guys this party that you’re planning is for all the investors and people who have helped make this whole thing possible. This house, your tash on tours, the trips you take everything. So you need to impress them with this party.

V: Sorry but if you need to impress them this much shouldn’t you hire a professional to do it?

A: They want to see what you guys can do.

C: So it’s going to be a posh party where we have to dress up and be classy?

A: Yes, exactly.

V: "Well good luck with this bunch."

A: So guys, it’s going to be on Wednesday. I’m giving you the weekend to come up with themes and all that and then on Monday you’re going to start with it.

S: Do we have to like build stuff?

A: No, it’s going to be in a club, which we’ve rented for the night. You’ll have to order the food, drinks the decoration everything but not too much alcohol please. We don’t want to get these people mortal. Okay?

G: "There is no such thing as too much alcohol."

Geordies: Yes.

A: Okay, then I’m off. Don’t disappoint me please but if you do then there won’t be a Geordie Shore anymore.

...

J: Well I think we really need to put our backs into this one coz I want to come back here next summer.

G: But did you guys hear: Not too much alcohol.

V: Like that’ll happen.

Hahahahaha.

The people started getting up to each make themselves something to eat when Charlotte pulled Gary’s hand before he got up.

G: Yeah?

C: Can we talk?

G: About?

C: Outside?

G: About what Charlotte, I don’t have anything nice to say to you at the moment.

C: You don’t have to I just want to know a few things.

G: Fine. (He said as he followed her out back)

Everyone just sat and watched as they left the house before going back to what they were doing even Scott wasn’t worried this time.

...

G: So what did you need to talk to us about?

C: Uh, I sorta just wanted to know if ye ever really did fancy us?

G: Yes, of course I did. I followed you around I stopped pulling girls because it made you unhappy.

C: You didn’t completely stop, if you were mad at us you’d pull.

G: Yeah but that was only because you drove me to it. I didn’t want to pull I wanted to get with you but you kept ignoring me or you’d tell us off. I’m a guy what was I supposed to do?

C: So when did you start liking Scott then?

G: (He sighed) I don’t really know when I started liking him but we were best mates so we were really close and then when we left the house we started hanging out together and not just at clubs and stuff. We’d go out to like restaurants, go out with each other’s friends and we’d like do stuff together and it just sort of happened I guess.

C: Did you ever think about us then?

G: I did Charlotte. I honestly did. I compared the way I felt for you with the way I started feeling about Scott and I actually thought that he and I stood a chance so I went for it.

C: So you like him more than you liked me?

G: I love him Charlotte.

C: What?

G: It’s true and he loves me too.

C: Why?

G: Why does he love me?

C: No, why do you love him?

G: He’s good to me, he loves me and he cares for me and he didn’t string us along. He told me how he felt and then we went from there.

C: So there is no chance of us ever happening?

G: No, I’m sorry but we can still remain friends Charlotte.

C: Yeah I guess.

G: Now can you give us a hug before we go back into the house?

C: Sure.

The two of them hugged and then went back into the house to go eat breakfast.

J: Okay guys were leaving in an hour.

C: Where to?

J: To the fitness challenge we’ve been practising for this entire time.

C: Oh, I forgot it was today.

...

 

Everyone finished their breakfast and went to their rooms to go get ready. Charlotte told the girls what she and Gary talked about while Gary told Scott and James what they spoke about. When the car arrived and they all left and we’re driven to this place filled with insane obstacle courses. The course instructor gave everyone there a few pointers and then the race started. They had to run, crawl under bushes, through water and mud and they also had to carry heavy things. The girls complained the entire course and Vicky almost threw Holly back into the mud pit because of all her whining. When they got to the end they each got participation ribbons and Scott and James got medals for being one of the first to finish. They all left and went home to go get cleaned and after that they decided to go out for an early dinner before going out for the night.


	18. Chapter Eighteen...

\---Monday---

The Geordie Shore housemates were really taking this task serious. The spent the entire morning trying to come up with a suitable theme for the part but they couldn’t agree on a single one and they were running out of time because they need to buy and order things today otherwise it wouldn’t be ready for the party.

J: Guys, what about like a Great Gatsby kind of theme, where everyone is in fancy casino dress.

So: With the girls wearing small, elegant headpieces on their heads.

S: That could be fun. What do you think? (He asks Gaz who is snuggling into his side)

G: I like it and it sounds like something doable.

V: We need to divide ourselves into small groups and then each group has something that is their responsibility.

C: Okay, so how do we choose the groups?

G: I want to be with Scott.

V: And I want to be a millionaire.

H: Why don’t we draw names out of a hat or something?

G: Fine, I’m not making the names.

V: Of course you won’t dear. What’s with you today huh?

G: What do you mean?

V: You’ve been all quiet the entire morning and you’ve been pasted on Scott’s side since yous woke up this morning.

G: It’s nothing, don’t worry.

V: Okay. (She said as Holly came back with a paper and one of Scott’s hats)

J: If you pick a paper with your name on then you should put it back and pull another one.

V: And once someone picks your name you can’t choose another partner. Does everyone agree?

They all agreed and then James was the first one to pick.

J: I got Sophie. (He said as he and Sophie gave each other a high five)

C: I’m next. Okay, I got... Vicky. Oh.

V: What’s oh, you don’t want to be partnered we me?

C: I do, I just said oh.

V: Okay.

V: "At least she can be with someone who’ll make sure her part of the job gets done otherwise we’d all be in trouble on Wednesday."

J: I don’t think the rest of you have to choose because there are only three other names in there and there are only three tasks to handle.

G: I get to be with Scott. And Holly. (He said when she threw him a playful dirty look)

V: That’s so unfair.

G: I guess fate is on my side today.

H: So who gets to do what?

J: So there is decoration, food and drinks.

V: I don’t think it’s smart to send those three to drinks because they might just end up sampling everything and coming back without anything for the party.

S: How irresponsible do you think we are Vic?

V: Very. Charlotte and I will take the food.

J: Okay, we’ll take the drinks then.

H: That means we’re left with the decorations.

S: I know a few deco places we could go to.

H: Yeah me too.

J: Okay now that everyone knows what they need to do I think we could go get ready and leave.

S: We can take my car.

H: Okay.

The housemates were all going up to their rooms to go get ready for the day but Vicky pulled Gaz away from Scott as he was going up the stairs.

V: What’s bothering you, Gary?

G: It’s nothing.

V: Well it doesn’t look like it’s nothing.

G: I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling like this since I woke up this morning.

V: Promise you’ll tell me if something is bothering you?

G: I will.

V: Okay.

...

S: Will you tell me what’s wrong?

G: Can we talk about this later please?

S: Okay but tell me if you need to come back home or something and I’ll come drop you off okay.

G: Okay. (He said giving him a kiss and following him into the bathroom)

All seven of them went out to do their task and spent almost the entire day out buying their things and making sure that everything would be delivered to the club by tomorrow because they had to start with the prep tomorrow and continue it on Wednesday. That night they all went out but didn’t drink as much as usual because they knew that they had a hectic day in front of them tomorrow.

~~~Tuesday~~~

Gaz and Scott’s POV

S: Hey babe.

G: Yeah.

S: Are you okay?

G: What do you mean?

S: Yesterday, you were really acting off. Just tell me if there is something wrong.

G: Nothing’s wrong. I promise.

S: And if something was wrong?

G: Then you’d be the first to know, I’m not hiding anything from you, not now and not ever okay?

S: Okay but you should know that I’ll always be here for you okay.

G: I know and I love you. (He said as he walked to Scott and put his arms around Scott’s neck)

Scott pulled Gaz closer to him and just hugged him. When they finished their hug they walked out of their room hand in hand to go have breakfast with everyone else. When Vicky shot him a look he just nodded at her saying that Gary was fine and she smiled.

...

J: Okay everyone, the car is here to take us to the club, a lot of the things will be delivered early and we need to start unpacking and decorating everything.

S: We’re ready and you guys are going to love the things we got.

V: They were on decorations, what were we thinking again?

H: It’s really cool stuff. It fits the theme and all.

V: Okay, I guess we just have to trust you then.

G: Yeah you should.

V: Shut up and let’s go.

... 

They got to the club as the drinks were being delivered and they all helped the guy carry everything in. When they were done James and Sophie had to count the boxes to make sure that they got everything that they ordered and paid for.

V: When are the decorations getting here, we need to start if we have any hope of finishing before midnight tonight.

G: They were supposed to be here already.

S: I’ll call them.

...

S: They said that the van is on the way, the delivery guy was late this morning.

J: Okay, let’s go outside and wait so that we can get started as soon as possible.

The van came and they all started helping the guy carry the boxes into the club. Holly stood by the van to make sure that they got everything that paid for.

...

V: Okay, I know when recognition needs to be given and the three of you really outdid yourself, these things are great.

C: Ga... The three of you work really well together.

H: Yeah we do.

G: "She’s trying and that’s all I can ask for. (He said with a sigh)"

J: Okay we can start.

They worked on decorating the club and storing away the alcohol. By lunch time Anna came by.

A: Wow, this really does look very nice. Good job guys.

H: Thank you, it’s been really fun doing this.

A: Okay, I just came by to look at how far you guys have gone and to tell you something.

C: What?

A: I don’t want you guys going out and drinking tonight.

G: Why?

A: I don’t want you turning up here all pissed tomorrow.

G: But the party’s at night isn’t it?

A: It is but you still need to come here in the morning to make sure everything is okay and to get all food and everything is in order. This is your event and if something goes wrong it’s going to be your ass on the lines.

J: So are their going to be waiters and stuff or do we need to hire some?

A: There will be waiters here tomorrow, you just need to tell them where they need to be and where everything is.

V: Do we get to come?

A: Of course. It’s your party.

S: I can’t wait.

A: Okay, I need to go. This place looks really good guys.

All: Thanks.

They ordered lunch and once they were finished they went back to decorating the club. When they were finished they decided to go back to the house to freshen up and then went to a restaurant to have dinner and then they all went home. 

'''Wednesday'''

They all went over to the club early that morning so that they can arrange the food and then get the waiters sorted before leaving to go get themselves ready for the party. The girls all went to the salon to go get their hair and nails done. The guys went to the gym and then they all met up at the designer Anna had sent them to. The girls all got beautiful dresses and the guys got tuxedos.

Back Home, Gary and Scott.

G: You look so sexy in your suit right now. I just want to... do things to you.

S: Things like what?

G: Things that would require me taking off every piece of clothing you have on right now.

S: Oh really?

G: Mm-hm. Can’t we just call in sick or something and not go to this party?

S: As much as I would love that I really want to see how everything turned out and I’, pretty sure Vicky would come grab us out of this room by our hair.

G: Yeah, but you still look sexy.

S: So do you.

They started kissing and then someone was banging on their door and they both groaned before pulling away from each other and opening the door.

G: Wow, you look very nice Charlotte.

C: Thank you, you two look very handsome too.

S: Thanks.

C: Vicky said that I should come and get you guys because the car is here.

G: Okay, we’ll be down now.

C: I’ll tell her.

S: Vicky is cruel.

G: I know.

...

They all got into the fancy cars that were waiting for them outside and were driven to the club. They did not expect the amount of people who showed up but there was enough of everything for everyone. The party went on without a hitch and they all enjoyed themselves.


	19. Chapter Nineteen...

The house when everyone woke up because no one was hungover or angry at another after last night’s party. They were also feeling a little bit nostalgic because this would be the last day in the Geordie Shore house for a while now after they left tomorrow. The housemates were already busy packing up their things that were lying around the house they would only get to actually packing their bags tomorrow when the door bell rang.

A: Hello everyone, can you guys please come down quickly. (She said loud enough for all the house mates to hear)

...

A: Good morning guys.

Geordie’s: Morning.

A: So I just came here to give yous a little feedback on the party last night.

V: What did the people think of everything?

A: Everyone liked it they stop gushing about everything. They loved the theme you guys chose, they like the decorations, the food and the drinks. They thought that it was a very classy evening. The place was really magical it looked so much better than when I saw it on Monday. I am really proud of what you guys created in the short amount of time that was given to you so I thought that I could reward you somehow and since it’s your last night in the Geordie Shore house I thought what better gift to give yous than to allow you to have a goodbye party.

S: We get to have a party here at the house tonight?

A: Yes, you’ve earned it.

V: Thanks Anna we really appreciate it.

A: Well after last night it was the only thing that I thought would be thank you enough.

J: We get to do it our way right?

A: Yeah sure, do it like any other party you guys have here.

G: Okay now I’m actually excited.

A: Enjoy your last two days and I hoped you enjoyed the summer.

Ch: We did.

So: Yeah thanks.

H: We’re definitely coming back next time if we’re asked to.

V: Yeah, all of us are.

A: Well then I’ll be looking forward to seeing yous again. Goodbye then.

Geordie’s: Goodbye.

G: Yes and awesome end to and awesome summer don’t you guys think?

S: Yup.

V: Now let’s get going. We only have a few hours and we need to invite people and get everything ready.

And with that everyone went to their phones to start inviting their friends and letting everyone know about the party, James even invited Kate knowing that there wouldn’t be any Holly drama. They all forgot about the cleaning they were doing earlier that morning all in favour of planning their farewell party.

They all took a shot each before their party guest started arriving. The housemates were each introducing their friends to their fellow housemates but Scott’s friends all already knew Gaz and his friends so there was no introduction needed there.

Jake (Scott’s Friend): So do the others already know about you and Gaz?

S: Yes, they found out.

Jake: What do you mean found out?

S: We didn’t tell them.

Ja: What did yous do, shag with an open door?

S: We’re not that stupid, we were necking on with an open door. (He smirked)

Ja: You naughty, naughty bastard.

Hahahahaha

G: What are you lads talking about? (He asked as he brought them drinks)

Ja: Thanks, we’re talking about how big of an idiot yous two are.

G: What did we do?

Ja: Kissing with an open door just to avoid telling people.

G: No, that’s not why we were kissing with an open door. We were the only one’s home and we decided what the heck and then when the door opened we didn’t hear it. We only pulled apart when Charlotte started talking.

Ja: Wait Charlotte was the one who saw you?

S: Yeah how awkward is that, your boyfriends ex-girlfriend is the one who catches you necking on and then outs you.

Ja: Wow.

G: Hey, Charlotte is not my ex-girlfriend.

S: What is she then?

G: I don’t know but she’s definitely not an ex.

Ja: Why not?

G: We were never exclusive, we didn’t go on dates and I pulled even when she told me not to.

S: So if I told you not to pull what would happen?

G: Then I’d pull because you told me not to.

S: Really?

G: Yeah, I’m not pulling anyone at the moment because I’m in a committed relationship for the first time.

S: Oh, then I won’t say anything.

Ja: I wouldn’t either if I were you.

Hahahahaha

They went on drinking the night away and for the first time in a very long time there were no arguments or fights breaking out between anyone. Charlotte even tried handing out with Scott and Gaz for a little while and they tried to remain respectful of her presence but she left after her drink was done and didn’t come back so they started making out like school kids behind the bleachers right there in front of everyone and a few of their friends even whistled. All in all the entire night was a huge success and everyone went to bed with a smile on their face and a partner in bed...

Next Morning

Everyone woke up early that morning but stayed in their bedroom because they had to pack and since they didn’t get a lot done the previous day.

G: I can’t believe that we’re all leaving today.

S: Yeah, it feels like we just got here a couple of days ago.

G: I know, I’m going to miss this house.

S: Me too but at least I’ll have you by me, you’re still moving in with us right?

G: Yep, you’ll just have to go help me pack.

S: Absolutely.

G: You know that you’re the perfect boyfriend?

S: How many have you had?

G: None and I don’t want any other’s because you’re prefect for me.

S: So are you. (He said giving him a kiss)

They continued packing and soon everyone was done with their bags downstairs.

V: Yous two have to call us and make plans.

G: I can’t believe that Vicky of all people is asking the two of us to get together with her outside of the house.

V: Hey, I yer don’t want to then you don’t have to.

S: We’d love to but it’s just surprising.

V: I know it is for me too.

G: I’m really going to miss you Vic, you really stood by us this time around and it means a lot.

V: It’s fine just don’t get all soppy on me now that you’re gay okay.

G: Don’t worry I won’t.

S: I’ll miss you too and thanks for helping us out.

V: Anytime. (She gave them both hugs before going to the others and giving them hugs before leaving)

James was the next one to go and before leaving he gave the girls hugs and said goodbye before coming to Scott and Gaz.

J: Hey boys.

S: Hiya.

J: Listen, I hope the two of yous are still together when we come back because I don’t want to deal with another helping of break up couple dramas.

G: Is that the only reason?

J: No, yous make a really nice couple.

G: Thanks, we might even ring you to arrange a double date with you and Kate.

J: Yeah, we’ll have to see about that, enjoy each other and come back happy please.

S: We will don’t worry. (He said and then James gave them both hugs before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving)

G: How sure are you that we’ll be together by the time we have to come back?

S: You’re moving in with me duh or do you know something that I don’t?

G: Nope, just asking. It would be amazing if we stayed together that long and I’m going to work to keep you.

S: You won’t have to work that hard because I’m not going anywhere.

Gary just smiled looking at him.

So: I think it’s our turn to leave.

G: Did you come together?

H: Yup.

So: Goodbye and I wish the two of you good luck. (She says giving them both hugs and kisses on the cheek)

G: Thank you and goodbye.

S: Goodbye and thanks.

H: Well I hope to see you two next time we come here, preferably together okay?

S: Yup.

G: Definitely.

H: Okay then, goodbye.

G & S: Goodbye.

They each gave her a hug and kiss and then she and Sophie went out to give Charlotte a little bit of privacy.

C: I’d firstly like to apologize for the way I acted.

G: You didn’t know.

C: But that doesn’t excuse the way I acted and the fact that I outed you out of anger.

S: You actually helped u out there because we didn’t know how to do it ourselves.

C: Okay but it still should have been something the two of you did.

S: It’s really okay.

G: We accept your apology we never held any of it against you anyways.

C: Thank you and I also wish that the two of you come back an item and break this Geordie Shore curse.

G: We plan to don’t worry,

C: Okay, I guess it’s my turn to leave now, goodbye boys.

S: Bye. (He said giving her a hug and then walking away knowing that she and Gary needed a little space)

G: Hey, you know that I’ll always love you like a sister okay.

C: Yeah I do and I appreciate that you still think of me that way.

G: We’re a family in this house no matter what happens.

C: Thanks.

G: Enjoy yourself okay.

C: When don’t I ever?

G: Exactly. Bye okay.

C: Bye. (She says giving him a hug before leaving)

...

S: First to arrive, last to leave huh?

G: Yep. (He said giving Scott a kiss) I love you.

S: I love you too. (He smiled taking Gary’s hand as they went to take their bags)

Scot and Gaz took their bags and packed it into the car before driving off. Gary’s friend left with Gary’s car the previous night and dropped it off at his house because they only need one car to drive home since they would be staying at Gary’s house till the end of the week.


	20. Chapter Twenty...

Scott and Gaz spent Friday doing nothing but enjoying being out of the house and then started packing Saturday morning. Gaz didn’t have a lot of things to put into storage because his apartment was pretty bare except for the essentials so all that they actually had to do was pack up his clothes, shoes and other accessories. He decided to leave all his things that were already at his granddads house just there for when he wanted to go visit. They finished that night and called their friends to come help them move the next morning and then went to bed. They spent the entire day Sunday moving Gaz into Scott’s condo and then all of them went out for dinner.

Monday morning.

S: You know, I haven’t met any other member of you family besides your granddad. (He said as they were lying next to each other in bed)

G: I haven’t met any of your family either, babe.

S: Then you should come over to my parents house so that I can introduce you to them and then you do the same.

G: Why don’t we just have a party and then we invite both families so that we can tell them all together because that’ll make it so much easier and then we invited a few mates to ease the tension a bit.

S: That’s a rocking idea. We just need to find a place that we can have it and we can’t do it in a club because my folks wouldn’t come.

G: Yeah neither would mine but where else can we do it.

S: What about your granddad’s ranch. It’s nice and big and it’s a beautiful place.

G: Now that’s a rocking idea. (He says kissing him on the lips) I’ll give him a ring later but now I’m really enjoying waking up next to you in our place.

S: Me too. (He said and started kissing Gaz)

G: Wait. (He says pulling away from Scott)

S: What?

G: Your family knows that you’re gay right because mine do and I don’t want to be the one to tell em.

S: Yes, I told them after we came out of the house the last time and before we started dating, when I first started liking you and they wanted to know if I had my eye on someone and I told them maybe and they’ve been bugging me about it since then.

G: Good, I told mine after we started dating and to say they were shocked doesn’t even compare to it. My dad was like ‘but you have another girl with you every night’ and I had to explain to them that I found someone that made me feel really special and then they were cool with it.

S: I’m glad that I make you feel special because you make me feel special too. (He said and pulled him into another kiss)

They started making out which lead to more and they only got out of bed and hour later. They made breakfast, ate and then both of them went off to their jobs.

Gaz called his granddad and asked if they could have the party at his ranch and he immediately agreed. They started calling family and friends and invited them to the party on Saturday. They organised food and drinks to be delivered to the ranch and then enjoyed their first week of living together.

Saturday...

G: Okay, now that everyone is finally here Scott and I would like to tell everyone something.

S: So hold on to your glasses.

G: The two of us are uh... we’re dating.

S: And have been for a couple of months.

G: And we’re in love and we thought that it was time that we got to meet each other’s families and what better way than this to do it.

S: We get to meet the families and have a party.

G: We make each other very happy and we hope that the rest of you can support our decision.

They waited and then everyone started clapping hands and both guys smiled. After that they pulled each other around to the important members of their families like their parents and siblings to introduce each other.

Gaz’s Mom and Dad

M: So we finally met the boy who makes out son feel special huh? (She smiled looking at Scott)

D: Yeah the one who finally got him to stop sleeping around?

G: Dad!

D: What it’s the truth?

S: Yes it is babe.

G: Hey, you were just as bad as I was remembering the dream team?

S: Oh shut up, that was a long time ago.

G: Mm-hm.

M: So are you boys really happy?

G: Yes we are mom.

They talked for a little bit more before moving on and bumping into Gaz’s granddad.

S: Hi granddad, thank you again for allowing us to have this here.

RJ: No problem boys but with all the fuss it’s like we’re having a wedding reception and not a telling the family party.

G: We wanted everything to go good we didn’t even go out drinking last night.

RJ: Good for you. So how is everyone taking it so far?

G: They’re all taking if very well actually.

S: I think that they’re all just happy that we’re not hopping around from bed to bed anymore.

G: Yeah, my dad just outright said that now.

RJ: Yeah, that’s one of the upsides of this relationship.

G: What else is there?

RJ: That the two of you found your soul mates, someone who will be there for you not matter how much you mess up.

G: Yeah, I realised that a while back in the house.

S: I love you so I’ll always try and work out what ever disagreements we have.

RJ: Well boys, go mingle with your party guest you’re not forced to stay here and talk to me.

S: it’s not hassle, we love spending time with you granddad.

RJ: Yeah and that’s why you’re staying here tonight.

G: Yep. Talk you later.

The two of them then spilt up and went to talk to their friends. Gaz was pulled aside by Scott’s parents and he was a bit nervous because Scott wasn’t there with him.

Dad: Don’t worry Gary we’re not here to interrogate you or to tell you to leave our son alone.

Mom: We wouldn’t dream of it.

G: Yeah, it’s just a bit nerve racking to be talking to my boyfriends parents for the first time and he isn’t here.

M: Yes we know that but we just wanted to talk to you in private, I hope that’s okay?

G: Yeah sure no problem.

D: So are you the boy our son had his eye on when he told us that he was gay?

G: Uh yes. We started getting really close in the house and at first it was just two friends getting on very well and then we started doing things together like having breakfast with each other at a cafe’ or taking drives around town while we were still in the house and before we knew it we both really liked each other.

M: Well I’m just glad that he found someone that makes him this happy because I could see that he wasn’t very happy in his last relationship.

G: Yeah he told me about that and I’m glad that I can make him even half as happy as he makes me.

D: You definitely do and for that you’ll always be a part of our family.

M: Please just don’t break his heart.

G: I won’t I promise you. I love him too much to do anything to hurt him.

S: And he loves you too. (He said coming from behind Gaz)

G: Hey.

S: What are you two doing talking to my boyfriend without my presence?

M: Oh shut up, we were just talking to him.

D: And giving him our blessing.

S: Thank you both for being so excepting.

M: Anyone who makes our son as happy as he does to you is already a part of our family and we just wanted to tell him that.

D: Yeah now let’s go talk to our new in laws.

M: Bye boys. (She says giving them both hugs and kisses on the cheek)

Scott’s father just gave them both pats on the backs before following his wife.

G: Well that went well.

S: Really, they didn’t talk you down or anything?

G: No, they just wanted to make sure that I had your best interest at heart.

S: I’m glad that everything has gone so well today.

G: Me too, I imagined this going wrong in so many different ways but I’m glad it turned out the way it did.

S: I love you. (He says turning around and putting his arms around Gaz’s waist)

G: I love you too. (He says putting his arms around Scott’s neck and kissing him)

They danced and mingled with everyone until it was time for them to go home. Scott and Gaz volunteered to do the clean up and no one argued. They spent the night at the ranch and then went back to Newcastle the following day.

Scott and Gaz enjoyed their life as a couple and regularly went out with their friends and even met with Vicky on a couple of occasions. They would make time to go out on dates, spend time with their friends and family and also just be together at their condo. They two of them were still together the next time they went into the Geordie Shore house.

The End

A/n: I honestly enjoyed writing this story. And I’ve been watching the recent season of Geordie Shore and with all the games the guys play on their Tash On Tours they’ve kissed all the other guys in the house but each other and that makes me feel sad coz I wanna see them really kiss.

Thanks for reading to all of you and I hope you enjoyed it...

...


End file.
